


Невидимка

by berenica, NikMac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, PWP, Swearing, bottom!Snape, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berenica/pseuds/berenica, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikMac/pseuds/NikMac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Снейп выжил после укуса Нагини, но не без последствий.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Невидимка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Invisible](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/20235) by carolinelamb. 



> Фик написан в 2012 году на вызов Snape&Potter livejournal community «Summer of snarry». Переведен на вызов «HP Big Bang» на форуме Астрономическая Башня в 2013 году.  
> Бета: мышь-медуница.
> 
> Art by **Anastasia Mantihora**.
> 
> Разрешение на перевод получено.

**  
Январь 1999 **

День окончания войны остался далеко позади, спячке, в которую впала Англия на долгие зимние месяцы, тоже пришёл конец, и в страну вернулись радующие душу солнечный свет и тепло. Везде и всюду распустились цветы и зазеленели деревья.

Первые недели после победы Гарри Поттера оказались нелёгкими: пришло время похоронить и оплакать умерших, а выжившим — исцеляться и выздоравливать. Волшебники и ведьмы, мужественно сражавшиеся с Волдемортом и армией Пожирателей Смерти, теперь встали лицом к лицу с необходимостью восстановить разрушенные огнём войны дома и обустроить разорённые хаосом беспорядков магазины и лавочки.

Несмотря на тяжесть потерь и бремя забот, сердца многих переполняла надежда. Наступивший день рождения — тридцать первое июля — Гарри Поттер отметил на Диагон-аллее вместе со своими верными друзьями Роном и Гермионой. Вместе они возвели заново магазин Оливандера, и тысячи пришли помогать восстанавливать знаменитую улицу, поклявшись сделать её даже более красивой и просторной, чем прежде.

Когда Гермиона и Рон хором объявили, что хотят закончить обучение, то и Гарри, не желая расставаться с лучшими друзьями, решил вернуться в Хогвартс. 

Втайне он даже завидовал их энергии и целеустремлённости. Друзья точно знали, чего хотят, а Гарри не представлял, что делать дальше. Он увязался следом лишь за компанию. Год — время немалое, и он понадеялся, что возвращение к прежней рутине само по себе подарит ему новые цели.

Удивительно, но, несмотря на то новое, что магической Британии принесла победа в битве за Хогвартс, отношения между Гарри и Снейпом ничуть не изменились.

Авроры, обнаружившие, что Снейп всё ещё жив, переправили его в больницу имени святого Мунго. Там нанятые за немаленькие галлеоны лучшие целители постарались поставить его на ноги, так что вскоре недавно занявший должность министра магии Шеклболт смог лично посетить Снейпа и вручить ему Орден Мерлина первой степени.

Колдографии запечатлели сияющего Шеклболта и скалящего зубы Гарри, между которыми стоял мрачный человек в чёрном, с явной злобой глядящий на читателей газет и журналов.

Благодаря помощи высококлассных (и дорогостоящих) целителей, Снейп смог покинуть больничную койку уже в конце июля.

Точно к началу нового семестра Снейп вернулся в Хогвартс, чтобы продолжить преподавать зелья и вести себя так, будто ничего не случилось. Внимательный взгляд мог подметить, что ходил он теперь медленнее и осторожнее, чем прежде, а его правая рука стала сгибаться хуже левой.

Назначенная директрисой Минерва МакГонагалл на пиру в честь начала учебного года произнесла короткую речь, в которой отметила проявленное Снейпом мужество и принесла ему официальные извинения от имени Хогвартса. К концу весь Большой Зал взорвался аплодисментами, взяв пример с Гарри Поттера. Снейп даже не шевельнулся: остался стоять с холодным недоверчивым видом, глядя прямо перед собой.

Как позже Помона Спраут сказала мадам Хуч: «Человек он хороший, но хороший — не значит приятный. Каждый знает, что горбатого могила исправит». 

Жестоко ошиблись те, кто считал, что восстановление доброго имени, сам факт окончания войны или награждение Орденом Мерлина поднимут Снейпу настроение или смягчат — по крайней мере, в отношении Поттера.

Нет, Снейп не стал приятнее, веселее, мягче — он стал куда злее. Его насмешки стали ещё изощрённее, а привычное ехидство из жалящего превратилось в кусачее. Змеиный яд будто добавил силы его всегдашней ненависти к окружающим. При любом удобном случае он с садистским удовольствием унижал Гарри и покровительствовал Драко Малфою, тенью бродил по коридорам и рыскал по кустарникам, отлавливая влюблённых третьекурсников после отбоя. То есть ничто не изменилось. 

Странное дело, но возвращение Снейпа к былым привычкам казалось таким естественным. 

Ему потребовалось всего несколько дней, чтобы обрести прежнюю славу ненавидимого, презираемого и опасного не меньше, чем до войны. Гермиона заметила, что почти все студенты, которые знали его так же долго, как она, отнеслись к этому с пониманием и облегчением. Возвращение к довоенной рутине удивляло лишь поначалу. Угроза отправить первокурсницу в полночь собирать ингредиенты в Запретный лес заметно поубавила необычность ситуации. Всё вернулось на круги своя. 

Но было также кое-что ещё, чего школа не знала долгое, очень долгое время — скука. 

Шесть лет обучения Гарри наполняли ужас, тайны, смерти, постоянные угрозы со стороны Волдеморта и покушения на убийство. Всему этому настал конец. Война была выиграна, и теперь всё должно было наладиться. Магическая Англия занялась мирными делами. Хогвартс полностью отремонтировали, защиту восстановили, и с ней вернулась целостная мощная магия, полная крепости и здоровья. На Диагон-аллее открылись новые магазины, дома красовались фасадами в прекрасных пастельных тонах и сверкающими стёклами замененных окон. Новое здание Гринготтса казалось ещё больше и величественнее прежнего, а воссозданный стеклянный купол, защищенный, в том числе противоударными чарами, был настоящим произведением искусства. В сентябре даже лавки Фортескью и Оливандера (правда, принадлежащие уже другим владельцам) распахнули для посетителей двери.

Каждый день Гарри повторял себе, как чудесно быть частью волшебного мира.

Быть живым — разве это не замечательно, когда до этого тебя растили как свинью на убой? Здорово просто ходить, просто смотреть, как люди занимаются тем, что далеко от битв, проклятий и войны. Невилл и Луна полюбили вместе гулять по Запретному лесу в поисках всяких чудных существ. Рон и Гермиона не разлучались друг с другом и проводили всё свободное время за — как Рон говорил — изучением маггловского мира. Гарри же называл то, чем они занимались, коктейлем из кино, цыпленка-карри и большой дозы секса. Чо выглядела счастливой со своим избранником Блейзом Забини. Джинни, как будто иначе и быть не могло, встречалась с Драко Малфоем.

Шеклболт вместе с Визенгамотом работали над изменениями устаревших магических законов. Хагрид горел желанием собрать новую коллекцию монстров — чтобы баловать их и любить. МакГонагалл старалась вернуть школе прежние традиции и при этом реформировать старую программу обучения.

Короче говоря, все вокруг были великолепными, блестящими и увлечёнными.

И только Гарри было безумно, мозговыносяще скучно.

 

* * *

Впервые Гарри мысленно объединил понятия «Снейп» и «секс» одной холодной январской ночью — как раз минули новогодние праздники. Уже пробило полночь, а он под мантией-невидимкой бродил по коридорам замка. Особой цели не было, просто обострившаяся в последнее время бессонница гнала его из постели.

Ему нравилось носить мантию-невидимку. Прохладная ткань, охранные чары, скользящая по коже мощная магия, дарующая успокоение его расшалившимся нервам.

А ещё он обожал быть невидимым.

Гермиона и Рон предполагали, что так он избегает лишнего внимания фанатов. Друзья, как это обычно бывало, не ошибались, но лишь отчасти. Правда заключалась в том, что Гарри нравилось наблюдать, оставаясь необнаруженным. Он любил следить за людьми, считающими, что находятся в одиночестве, и не подозревающими, что их кто-то видит.

Возможно, всё началось с Джинни той ночью, во время битвы. Утешая детей, она не знала, что он находится совсем рядом — сразу позади неё, под мантией-невидимкой. Какой же невероятно красивой и сильной, настоящей героиней она выглядела! Никогда прежде он не видел такой Джинни.

Или, может, всё началось ещё раньше — когда шестикурсником он целый год следил за Драко. Подсматривать за людьми, не попадаясь им на глаза, как выяснилось, вызывало быстрое привыкание.

Да, Гарри всегда был любознательным. Не книжным червём, а жадным к тем знаниям, которые мог добыть сам.

Гермиона любила размышлять — а он любил смотреть на неё в такие моменты. Поразительно, какой она выглядела, когда создавала собственные сложные теории и опровергала ошибочные построения других, используя лишь свои знания и интеллект.

Рон был человеком действия, что доказывала даже его манера играть в шахматы. Многие его недооценивали за наивное лицо, грубые руки с толстыми пальцами, привычку чесать затылок и витать в облаках. Но отправившись воевать, Рон забросил все ребячества, и теперь даже хитроумные равенкловцы уважали его таланты.

А Гарри нравилось наблюдать. Он любил смотреть.

— ...баллов с Хаффлпаффа, десять, разумеется, с Гриффиндора и ещё пять с Равенкло! Я ещё понимаю Гриффиндор, но Снейп почти никогда не снимает баллы с Равенкло!

Кто-то фыркнул.

— А помнишь, когда они с Люпином разбежались? Снейп тогда был вне себя. Он снял больше полутора сотен баллов за неделю! 

Брови Гарри поползли вверх. Люпин и Снейп? Стараясь не шуметь, Гарри выглянул из-за угла и сразу же узнал говорящих — Карлайл и Отис, шестикурсники-слизеринцы, сидели бок о бок прямо на холодном каменном полу и курили, выдыхая голубоватый густой дым в сторону окна.

— Думаю, он так и не простил Люпину его выходку с боггартом Лонгботтома.

Парни расхохотались.

— Мне Забини шепнул, что Люпин бросил Снейп ради метаморфа... Тонкс. В тот день, когда она заявилась в Хогвартс, Снейп даже со Слизерина снял баллы. За стук черпака о стенки котла.

— А знаешь, что мне Паркинсон рассказала? Она как-то видела Кэрроу и Снейпа. Вместе. В директорском кабинете.

Один из парней выпустил дым и растёр окурок подошвой ботинка.

— Серьёзно? Фу. Ну и гадость.

— Паркинсон сказала, что Кэрроу притиснул Снейпа к стене, а потом развернул его к себе спиной, а тот подался навстречу. Паркинсон подглядывала бы и дальше, но Снейп вспомнил, что всё открыто, и дверь хлопнула у неё перед носом.

— Кэрроу? Ты разыгрываешь меня! Всё выдумала твоя Паркинсон.

— Хрен её знает. Я говорю, что слышал. Кэрроу мог узнать кое-что о Снейпе, и тому пришлось бы как-то его успокоить... А однажды я подслушал, как отец с друзьями болтали, что Снейп любит подставить зад.

— Хватит уже. Такое я даже в страшном сне не хотел бы увидеть, понял?

— Да ладно. Это лишь то, что я слышал. Думаю, нам пора. Если меня поймают снова — точно дадут месячную отработку. Последний раз Снейп заставил меня чистить его лабораторный стол восемь часов подряд.

Гарри стоял, прислонившись к холодной стене, и слушал шум удаляющихся шагов.

Он всем сердцем хотел, чтобы мысль о трахающемся Снейпе вызвала у него отвращение, но сознавал, что пылающие щёки не имели к отвращению ни малейшего отношения. Как и его эрекция. Как и то, что его бросило в жар, несмотря на холод в коридоре. 

Гарри вернулся в общежитие. Перед тем как заснуть, уже лёжа под одеялом, он дрочил, неторопливо поглаживая и жёстко сжимая член, и представлял всё, что рассказывали слизеринцы. Снейп, отдающийся Кэрроу — ну и мерзкая же картина. Зато одна мысль о том же Снейпе, нагнутом над собственным столом, лежащем в задранной мантии, распяленном Люпином — и всё тело Гарри прошило сильнейшим возбуждением. Днями — такой неприступный, суровый, холодный... а ночами — распутный, голодный, жаждущий члена. О да, сейчас Гарри буквально видел его такого... Он подавил стон. 

Почти тотчас яички поджались, и он бурно кончил. 

Перед закрытыми глазами больше не было трахающего Снейпа Люпина. Теперь Гарри трахал Снейпа сам.

 

* * *

Гарри не видел Снейпа до утра следующей пятницы — урока зелий.

Одетый в плотную чёрную мантию, тот ходил между столами и измывался над учениками в своей обычной высокомерно-презрительной манере.

Многие болтали о мантиях Снейпа. Он всегда носил видавшую виды одежду, пошитую из грубой дешёвой ткани, местами лоснящуюся, с вытертым низом и швами, самого простого фасона. Со времени его возвращения в Хогвартс он нигде не появлялся иначе, чем одетым в шерстяной сюртук и плотную мантию — крайне нелепый наряд для всегда душного из-за согревающих чар класса. Но если ученики потели и задыхались, то у Снейпа синели губы, и он частенько, явно не сознавая, что делает, принимался потирать руки, будто хотел согреться. До войны такого за ним не водилось.

Последствия укуса змеи — как слышал Гарри. Яд всё ещё находился внутри Снейпа, ослабляя его магию и, очевидно, как-то влияя на самочувствие. Рон как-то едва не проклял одного второкурсника, который болтал, что сейчас тело Снейпа — холодное, как его сердце

Накануне Гарри не мог заснуть до поздней ночи, сегодня — немедленно заслужил отработку в семь часов вечера, сразу после ужина (хотя ничего такого уж ужасного с испорченным зельем не произошло).

В семь с четвертью Гарри только спускался в подземелья. Он знал, что опоздание взбесит Снейпа и, скорее всего, приведёт к ещё одной отработке. Но полюбоваться на перекошенное от злости лицо того стоило. В сумке, которую Гарри нёс на плече, лежала мантия-невидимка: Снейп наверняка запланировал промурыжить его до самой последней минуты перед отбоем — так, чтобы к гриффиндорской башне пришлось возвращаться бегом.

К расположенному всего через пару дверей от класса зельеварения кабинету Снейпа Гарри подошёл только в половину восьмого. А всё потому, что по пути ему встретилась Сесиль — очень симпатичная девушка из Равенкло с потрясающе красивыми карими глазами. Пока они болтали (а Гарри тайком поглядывал на её пышную грудь), прошло ещё минут десять.

Он мог бы вести себя чуть серьёзнее, но учился уже седьмой, а точнее, восьмой год, да и впечатлительным подростком давно не был. Сейчас, встав лицом к лицу со Снейпом, он мог смотреть прямо в его завораживающие чёрные глаза без того, чтобы отводить взгляд или вздрагивать.

«Я уже не мальчишка, я — мужчина», — сказал себе Гарри.

Он осторожно постучал в дверь, пытаясь понять, с какой радости назвал глаза Снейпа завораживающими.

На стук никто не ответил.

Гарри постучал снова — теперь подольше. Прошло ещё несколько минут, и он решил заглянуть в кабинет. Ясно же, что Снейп упорно сидит за столом и ждёт, когда он развернётся и уйдёт, чтобы тотчас накатать МакГонагалл жалобу.

Он толкнул дверь — и она отворилась. На полках рядами стояли бутыли, стекло мерцало в полутьме, внутри некоторых банок что-то лениво шевелилось.

Пусть это всего лишь комната с зельями — ну и небрежность! 

Конечно, детьми они верили словам Снейпа, что, мол, находящееся внутри банок всё ещё живо. Но Дамблдор объяснил, что некоторые ценные растительные ингредиенты для лучшей сохранности зачаровывают, а затем погружают в специальную жидкость.

На столе Гарри поджидал котёл, а также аккуратно разложенный набор ингредиентов и пергамент с инструкциями.

Он медленно обошёл вокруг стола, раздумывая: а не отработать ли хоть разок наказание, сварив всё правильно?

И тут Гарри что-то услышал.

Это был тихий скрип, больше всего напоминающий то, как скрипит старая деревянная дверь, которую плохо закрыли, и от сквозняка она сама по себе хлопает об косяк. Гарри огляделся кругом. За двумя дверями нашлись склады с ингредиентами, и только затем он заметил третью дверь — почти скрытую за полками с книгами и бутылями зелий.

Сердце Гарри заколотилось, ладони вспотели. Похоже, Снейп посчитал, что он уже не появится, раз ушёл из кабинета. А сейчас — в личных комнатах — он наверняка пишет МакГонагалл требование наказать, а то и исключить Поттера из школы. 

Несколько минут Гарри стоял, будто примороженный к полу — инстинкты, которые помогали ему выжить, и совесть сражались с вспыхнувшим любопытством. Защиты нет — он бы почувствовал. Такой шанс даётся раз в жизни. Он не будет тормозить, только оглядится и даст дёру.  
 __  
Забраться в личные комнаты Снейпа — ты вообще псих?  
  
Ещё раз произнесённые в мыслях «личные комнаты» решили дело — надев мантию-невидимку, Гарри достал палочку, чтобы со всей осторожностью открыть дверь. За ней он увидел коридор: белые стены, тёмный деревянный пол — и его замутило от страха, а голову закружило от возбуждения.

В коридор выходило по две двери с каждой стороны — все были приоткрыты. Гарри заглянул за каждую, не отваживаясь зажечь _Lumos_ : одна комната оказалась библиотекой, другая — небольшой столовой, следующая — старомодной кухней. Везде было жарко, почти парилка. Кто-то наложил над всей квартирой мощные согревающие чары.

Коридор заканчивался пятой дверью — запертой, это Гарри видел и с того места, где сейчас стоял.

Дверь по правую руку от него была едва приоткрыта, и Гарри стал красться ещё осторожнее. Заметив какое-то движение, он отпрянул было назад, но потом понял, что это только отблески света горящего камина.  
 __  
Ну хорошо, ты уже всё увидел, так что разворачивайся и дуй отсюда!  
  
Инстинкты хором вопили: уходи! Остатки здравомыслия кричали: беги!

А Гарри всё стоял, прижав ухо к небольшой щели между косяком и дверью, весь обратившись в слух, и слышал только мягкий треск горящих углей. Не осмеливаясь даже дышать, волосок за волоском он подталкивал дверь открыться.  
 __  
Если Снейп заметит меня, скажу, мол, пришёл на отработку, а тут дверь открыта. Вот я и решил, что её оставили, чтобы я вошёл.  
  
Странная это оказалась комната. Здесь было жарко, как нигде, даже дышать стало трудно. Из всех комнат Снейпа эта, похоже, была самой большой. А ещё — почти совершенно пустой. Лишь кожаный диван стоял спинкой к двери — сидением к камину. Гарри подходил всё ближе и ближе, пока до подлокотника не осталась всего пара дюймов. Огонь в камине полыхал так сильно, что из-за яркого света Гарри сначала не мог ясно видеть, но в следующий миг движение на диване привлекло его внимание.

Он резко вдохнул.

На диване лежал Снейп. Он переоделся, сменив толстую шерстяную одежду на что-то длинное и чёрное. Оно мерцало, будто текущая вода, и Гарри решил, что это шёлк или сатин, или как там называют этот материал. Прежде он видел такой только в журналах: из него шили женское бельё, разумеется, с кружевами, а не простые белые хлопчатобумажные трусы, какие всегда носила Джинни. Золотистые отблески пламени сияли на складках одежды Снейпа, из-за чего она казалась такой красивой, что у Гарри руки зачесались её пощупать.

Одной рукой Снейп закрывал от света глаза. Его губы то слегка приоткрывались, то вновь сжимались, но всё же, похоже, он спал. Гарри опустил взгляд ниже — и даже до того как заметил, где именно находится другая рука Снейпа, по волнообразному ёрзанью бёдер понял всё. 

Ах ты ж грёбаный ад!

Снейп двигался очень медленно, будто вовсе не желал кончить. 

Гарри знал, что всё ещё может уйти. Огонь в камине трещал так громко, что с лёгкостью заглушил бы его шаги, а Снейп — что совершенно ясно — был поглощён лишь собой.

Услышав стон, Гарри закусил губу. Проклятье! Следовало повернуть назад, когда он находился ещё в коридоре. А лучше — вообще никогда сюда не входить. 

Ткань соскользнула, обнажив худые бледные ноги и узкие бёдра. Гарри увидел крупные яйца и совсем немного волос. Снейп развёл колени и одновременно потянулся рукой к стоящей прямо на полу у дивана банке. Когда он нагнулся, полы одежды разъехались ещё больше, обнажив уже и живот.

В это мгновение Гарри понял, что не уйдёт. Не сможет уйти.

Покрытыми смазкой пальцами Снейп принялся разминать себя... а затем втиснул их внутрь.

Гарри мог только смотреть. Ни одной связной мысли в голове не осталось. Потрясение и легчайшее отвращение (почему-то по отношению к себе) владели им. Но сильней всего — сильней всего, что он чувствовал когда-либо прежде, — была накрывшая его волна желания, даже жажды. Когда Снейп глубже проталкивал в себя пальцы, его бёдра мелко подрагивали, и Гарри хотел — как никогда до того не хотел — коснуться их, успокаивающе погладить, перед тем как ещё шире развести в стороны ноги и устроиться между ними, чтобы...  
 __  
Я сошёл с ума.  
  
Гарри потряс кругом идущей головой. В комнате было так жарко. Как Снейп терпит такую жару? Гарри весь взмок, пот застилал глаза, капли текли по носу, собираясь над верхней губой.  
 __  
Вали отсюда! Беги!  
  
Снейп выгнулся, и его грудь обнажилась — худая, с выступающими рёбрами и тёмными сосками — сжавшимися, торчащими и такими прекрасными. Он убрал руку с члена, чтобы щипать их и выкручивать.

Даже с того места, где Гарри стоял, чувствовалось, каким холодом веет от его тела.

Снейп молчал, сдерживая участившееся дыхание — кусал губы. Но когда он изменил положение руки, пальцами которой себя трахал, то его глаза закрылись будто сами собой, а с губ сорвался стон. Он выгнулся и раскинул ноги ещё шире.

— Да, трахни меня! — прошептал он.

Воскресни сейчас Волдеморт и начни вновь жечь Хогвартс, и то Гарри бы не сдвинулся с места. Собственное тело явно пыталось его убить, но он всё равно шагнул ближе к Снейпу. Тот вновь обхватил член ладонью, то сжимал, то гладил, затем принялся щипать соски, словно никак не мог решить, что ему нравится больше.

— О да, пожалуйста! — зашептал он снова, обращаясь к воображаемому любовнику.

Умоляя!

Что-то с треском щёлкнуло в голове Гарри, и от инстинкта самосохранения ничего не осталось.

Почти рыча от возбуждения, он забрался на диван и обхватил рукой великолепный — твёрдый и уже истекающий смазкой — член Снейпа.

Ловя ртом воздух, Снейп подался бёдрами вверх — даже не один раз, а дважды, — и только затем осознал, что происходит. Его глаза широко распахнулись, и Гарри слетел с дивана на пол от удара ногой. Пока Снейп нащупывал свою волшебную палочку, Гарри успел бы подняться и сбежать. Вместо этого он так и остался сидеть на полу, ожидая, когда с него стянут мантию.

Снейп знал, что у него есть мантия-невидимка — лучшая из лучших.

Снейп знал. Он не мог не догадаться, кто был с ним.

Последовала долгая пауза. Когда Снейп, всё ещё голый — и такой белокожий, потный, худющий, — осторожно пополз вперёд, то Гарри едва не заорал.

Он зажмурился, ожидая, что вот-вот, и с него сорвут проклятую тряпку и испепелят на месте. Может быть, ему повезёт, и смерть окажется быстрой. Но это вряд ли — не с милосердием Снейпа.

Гарри почувствовал прикосновение к ткани и услышал резкий вдох. Затем его руку сжали, будто железными тисками, но мантия так и осталась на месте.

Он резко открыл глаза — и дёрнул головой, натолкнувшись на пристальный, горящий тьмой взгляд Снейпа. Прежде чем Гарри понял, что происходит, Снейп — так и не сняв мантию! — потянул его на себя и втащил на диван прямо между своих широко раскинутых ног.

— Продолжай, — пробормотал он. 

На мгновение сознание Гарри будто отключилось, в голове зашумело — и ни одной мысли, только белая пустота.

— Мгм... Гхм... Что?

Снейп ничего не ответил, только откинулся назад и принял более удобную позу.

Растерявшись донельзя, Гарри начал заикаться:

— Сэр... Я ужасно изв... это правда...

— Тихо, — прошипел Снейп. Потом так же негромко сказал: — Ты можешь продолжать, но чтоб ни единого слова!

Гарри кивнул, несмотря на то, что никто не мог это увидеть. Снейп раскинул ноги ещё шире, открыв взгляду тёмные яйца и наполовину опавший член, затем подтолкнул ближе банку со смазкой. Послушно обмакнув в масло пальцы, Гарри пустил их в дело — поглаживая и лаская.

Со вздохом Снейп подался навстречу.

Приободрившись, Гарри протолкнул пальцы в дырку. Голос в его голове орал снова и снова: «Я трахаю Снейпа! Я трахаю Снейпа!»

Было горячо. Боги, как невероятно тепло и скользко там было.

Гарри не был девственником. Он спал с парнями и девушками, и даже с любимой (с Джинни, пока она не предпочла ему Драко), бывал и сверху, и снизу, и до сих пор считал себя достаточно опытным — для своего возраста.

И всё же со Снейпом он чувствовал себя новичком, которого вот-вот приобщат к настоящему сексу. Всё, что было до этого мига, теперь казалось юношеской возней, нелепой и неловкой, подчинённой лишь ярким вспышкам инстинктов. Никогда прежде, даже с Джинни, Гарри не испытывал такого, как сейчас со Снейпом.

Невероятные, крышесносные, выбивающие из реальности, сумасшедшие ощущения.

Снейп что-то недовольно промычал и ногами притянул Гарри ближе к себе, предельно ясно заявив о своих желаниях.

Гарри расстегнул брюки и, вытащив давно твёрдый член, нанёс на него смазку. Снейп не мог видеть, что происходит, и Гарри, прижав член к готовой принять его дырке, словно сказал: «Привет, вот и я!». Снейп вдруг сжался — словно ответил на приветствие коротким поцелуем прямо в центр головки.

Затем Гарри начал проталкиваться внутрь. 

Глаза Снейпа широко распахнулись. Он часто задышал, будто никогда не принимал в себя настолько большого члена, и хотя Гарри прекрасно знал, что чрезвычайно хорошо оснащён, такая реакция ему весьма польстила. Он поспешил согнать с лица глуповатую самодовольную усмешку, прежде чем вспомнил, что Снейп его не видит.

Погрузившись до конца, Гарри остановился. Он слушал треск и бормотание огня в камине, дыхание Снейпа, и думал, как же исключительно хорошо ему сейчас... Идеально.

В конце концов Снейп отмер, зашевелился под ним, и Гарри ответил ему, начав двигаться.

Тело Снейпа казалось холодным, кожа — замёрзшей до синевы, но внутри он оставался горячим, жаждущим, тугим и распалённым.

Гарри никогда ничего подобного не ощущал, ни с кем. Он будто летел, поднимаясь в небо всё выше и выше, оставляя позади землю и бренное тело. Нет, даже лучше: он будто соединился со всем сущим — звёздами, миром, всей вселенной.

Он трахал Снейпа.

Их тела были будто созданы друг для друга. Словно высшие силы специально потрудились над тем, чтобы сделать ноги Снейпа стройными и жилистыми, а плечи Гарри такими, чтобы наилучшим образом их удержать. Член — искривлённым под тем самым углом, чтобы при каждом толчке попадать по простате. А задницу — такой, чтобы идеально сжиматься вокруг члена. И даже ладонь Гарри была по размеру как раз такой, чтобы обхватить толстый член Снейпа.

Вспомнилось, как сложно было подстроиться и устроиться в постели с Джинни и другими, как потом тело скручивали судороги, и осталось только восторгаться тем, как хорошо удалось всё сейчас.

— Ох, ебать! — прошипел Снейп. Из-за вырвавшегося у него грязного словечка — знака поощрения, произнесённого _этим_ голосом — Гарри едва не кончил. На мгновение его глаза чуть не вылезли из орбит — благо ещё Снейп запрокинул голову и зажмурился. А что бояться дурацкого вида не стоит, Гарри снова вспомнил не сразу.

Чем хаотичнее, чем быстрее подмахивал Снейп, тем сильней он сжимал внутри себя член — и Гарри понял: долго ему не продержаться.

— Пожалуйста, остановись! — хотел попросить Гарри, но смог только жалобно простонать что-то невнятное.

— О чёрт, да! — рыкнул Снейп и содрогнулся. Неистовая дрожь охватила всё его тело и толкнула Гарри за грань. Пах будто опалило пламенем, и он кончил, оставаясь глубоко внутри тела Снейпа, теряя себя в ощущениях.

— О-о-о! — заорал он помимо воли. — О, Ссс... О бля!

Даже после такого сокрушительного оргазма член оставался твёрдым, всё ещё глубоко внутри тела Снейпа, и вытаскивать его не хотелось. Дай Гарри волю, и они со Снейпом вообще никогда бы не разъединились!

Ни слова не говоря, Снейп оттолкнул его от себя и спихнул с дивана.

Поднимаясь, Гарри едва не потерял свою мантию, но Снейп — старательно отводя глаза в сторону — помог натянуть ему на голову капюшон. Несколько стремительных движений — и Снейп оделся. Он пересёк комнату и распахнул дверь, остановившись рядом с ней и явно требуя, чтобы Гарри, чьи ноги всё ещё подкашивались, последовал за ним в коридор. Затем он прошёл в свой кабинет, где открыл внешнюю дверь. Всё это Снейп делал, глядя только прямо перед собой, явно отказываясь признавать, что рядом с ним кто-то есть. Когда, поколебавшись, Гарри наконец перешагнул порог, Снейп захлопнул дверь перед его носом. Мгновением позже раздался щелчок замка, и дверь окутали защитные чары. 

* * *

Их следующая встреча произошла утром на пути в Большой Зал: Гарри едва не врезался в Снейпа, но тот повёл себя как ни в чём не бывало. Его верхняя губа вздёрнулась — ну и мерзкая же получилась ухмылка. Впрочем, её можно было принять за обычное приветствие по-снейповски. Как и накануне, он надел всё зимнее, включая толстую шерстяную мантию, но его лицо выглядело не таким синим и даже казалось чуть более здоровым. 

«Да, определенно синевы стало меньше», — решил Гарри.

Всё время трапезы ему не сиделось спокойно — то и дело он украдкой поглядывал на стол преподавателей, где чуть в стороне от других с выражением отвращения на лице завтракал Снейп.

К счастью, Гермиона и Рон ничего не заметили, болтая и подшучивая друг над другом.

Последующие два часа маггловедения Гарри в основном потратил на воспоминания о прошлой ночи, а когда Шеймус взорвал микроволновку, то вызвался сбегать в больничное крыло за целебными зельями.

Глубокий мелодичный голос Снейпа он услышал ещё у входа в вотчину мадам Помфри и невольно замедлил шаг. Подкравшись к приоткрытой двери в её кабинет, Гарри навострил уши. Брошенный внутрь взгляд подсказал, что Снейп стоит напротив заставленного аккуратными рядами флакончиков и бутылок стола.

— И вновь спасибо тебе, — сказала Помфри. — Я так благодарна тебе, Северус! Особенно за успокоительное...

— Какие ещё зелья нужны? — резко спросил Снейп.

— Ну ещё успокоительное не помешало бы, целебный бальзам... костерост... но только если тебе не в тягость. Я вот думаю, а можно ли в твоём состоянии...

Снейп её вновь прервал:

— Моё здоровье — это только моя забота. Кроме того, я выздоравливаю быстрее, чем ожидал, магия тоже восстанавливается. Так что со мной всё прекрасно.

— Да, ты явно пошёл на поправку, — одобрительно заметила Помфри. — Я рада, что ты воспользовался моими советами. — У неё вырвался смешок, но она тут же взяла себя в руки. — Я всё время волновалась из-за тебя, но сейчас, когда ты борешься не один... Осмелюсь предположить, что тебе хватит семестра для полного исцеления — очень похоже на то!

— Мне нужно вернуться к работе. — Снейпу было явно неловко.

— Разумеется, не стану тебя задерживать, — поспешно ответила Помфри. — Тогда увидимся в пятницу днём? Пожалуйста, принеси свои записи, чтобы мы вместе могли их внимательно рассмотреть и ещё ускорить твоё выздоровление.

Гарри попятился от двери, зная, что Снейп, посчитав разговор законченным, без лишних церемоний уйдёт. И правда: дверь тотчас распахнулась, и Снейп ушёл прочь в облаке развевающейся за спиной мантии. Со своего места Гарри мог видеть, как Помфри закатила глаза, и слышать, как она пробормотала: 

— Ну прямо Его Высочество Драма. 

На следующий день Гарри получил отработку, стоило ему после отбоя только высунуть нос за портрет Полной дамы. Он даже мантию-невидимку надеть не успел. Снейп будто специально поджидал его — караулил, как кот у мышиной норы. 

— Снова нарушаешь, Поттер? — процедил он. — Если у тебя так много лишнего времени, то я найду, чем полезным его занять. Будешь драить мой лабораторный стол — в семь часов, сразу после ужина.

Вместо того чтобы начать спорить, Гарри усмехнулся. А Снейп — взбешённый — резко повернулся на каблуках и стремительно ушёл прочь.

**  
Февраль 1999 **

Гарри постучал — и тяжёлая дубовая дверь открылась. Было темно, но небольшая полоска жёлтого света указала путь в личные комнаты Снейпа. Как и всегда, Гарри пошёл внутрь на цыпочках, стараясь не шуметь вовсе.

Согревая гостиную, в камине пылал огонь. Теперь переносить тропическую жару Гарри помогали охлаждающие чары. Последние несколько недель температура в комнате слегка понизилась, но на его вкус здесь всё равно было слишком жарко.

Снейп, одетый в чёрное, как и всегда, ничком лежал на диване. Магический шёлк, как Гарри давно стало известно, использовался для усиления мощи согревающих чар, которые Снейп накладывал на себя и на комнату. 

Гарри приблизился к нему совершенно бесшумно. Казалось, Снейп спит. Волосы, такие тёмные по сравнению с белой кожей лица, разметались на подушке. Одна его рука прикрывала глаза, другая свисала с дивана. Открытый ворот обнажал ключицы.

Когда Гарри опустил ладонь на его колено и погладил, ткань под пальцами показалась ему скользкой, будто мыло. Осторожно, стараясь не потерять мантию-невидимку, он взобрался на диван и коснулся ног Снейпа, сначала легко, а затем слегка надавил. Снейп глаз не открыл, но ноги развёл, а его бёдра напряглись. Гарри продолжил ласкать его, то поднимаясь к паху, то опускаясь к колену, пока его усилиями бледные ноги не оказались обнажены. Под чёрной тканью вырисовывался тяжёлый восхитительный член, уже наполненный кровью.

Без лишних сомнений Гарри накрыл его ладонью и даже через ткань ощутил тепло и дрожь приветствия. Он улыбнулся. Ему потребовалось собрать всю свою волю в кулак, чтобы не сорвать с себя проклятую мантию-невидимку и не вытрахать из Снейпа душу, но он знал, что так делать нельзя, уже выучился на прежних ошибках.

Существовали границы, и Снейп их очертил весьма чётко. Главное правило игры заключалось в том, что Гарри не имел права снимать мантию. Никогда. Он вообще не должен был себя обнаруживать.

Однажды Гарри отважился войти в комнаты Снейпа без мантии. Обошлось без выволочки, но Снейп молча вывел его в общий коридор и закрыл за ним дверь.

А когда Гарри в восторгах и муках приближающегося оргазма сорвал с себя мантию и наклонился поцеловать Снейпа, тот немедленно высвободился и, ни слова не говоря, ушёл в свою спальню, заперев за собой дверь. После получаса ожидания и раздумий Гарри пришлось уйти.

Они не разговаривали. Снейп не желал слышать ни единого слова. Он ещё терпел вырывающееся в моменты наивысшего восторга невнятное бормотание, но и тогда предостерегающе прижимал указательный палец к губам Гарри.

Больше того, не раз он накладывал на Гарри _Silencio_ — прямо во время секса.

Снейп оставался холодным, ко всему равнодушных ублюдком, но его тело было отзывчивым и полным страстных желаний. Именно потому Гарри всегда возвращался назад, никогда ничего не спрашивал и подчинялся диким правилам. Да и разве со Снейпом поспоришь?

Причиной всего был бешеный, плавящий мозги секс. Гарри заставлял себя называть его просто трахом. Вот только когда его самоконтроль отключался — когда он брал Снейпа, когда член сдавливала тёплая теснота его тела, — оставалось признать... и принять, что он не просто трахает Снейпа.

Он занимался с ним любовью. Всеми фибрами души и тела Гарри занимался любовью с этим человеком. В те краткие мгновения он хорошо осознавал, что совершенно запутался, и не видел пути выбраться невредимым.

У мужчин, подобных Снейпу, нет сердца. У них есть член и дырка, и острый язык, потребности и сексуальные желания, но внутри они холодные и бесчувственные. Эгоистичные, они берут то, что им нужно, то, что им предлагают, но даже не думают дать что-то взамен.

Честно говоря, Гарри знал, что секс помогает Снейпу восстановить магию и вернуть тепло телу. После каждой встречи он выглядел моложе и здоровее, а его суставы становились более гибкими.

Снейп не любил людей. Он не нуждался ни в друзьях, ни в возлюбленных. За это Гарри хотел бы его презирать, но на самом деле втайне завидовал. Той свободе, которую, должно быть, имеешь, если ничего не чувствуешь. Просто потрахаться и кончить, потом встать и уйти без всяких «спасибо» и «до свидания».

Гарри гнал от себя эти мысли. Время разводить сантименты было неподходящее — уж лучше наслаждаться тем, что есть здесь и сейчас. Кто знает, когда Снейпу стукнет в голову всё изменить (или его магия и тело полностью восстановятся) и он даст Гарри пинка под зад, навсегда вышвырнув из своих комнат? Предвидеть поступки Снейпа никому не удавалось. Так что лучше последовать его примеру и брать, что дают, хватать без раздумий и пользоваться, а боли в сердце не замечать.

Гарри наклонился и жарко подышал на член. Ухватив скользкую ткань губами, он потянул её вверх и обнажил скрываемое ею сокровище, чтобы затем добраться до него языком — и всё это, лишь слегка сдвинув капюшон мантии-невидимки.

Что Снейп вообще не хочет его видеть, несколько уязвляло. Гарри не был дураком. Он понимал, что Снейп представляет кого-то другого. Не тощего подростка с гнездом на голове и в очках, а, скорее всего, высокого мускулистого мужика с волосатой грудью и широченными плечами. Вот почему Снейп закрывал ладонью глаза, вот отчего большую часть времени он держал веки сомкнутыми, вот из-за чего он настаивал на использовании так мешающей мантии. 

С неожиданной и непрошенной злостью Гарри целиком заглотил член Снейпа. Тот не был настолько длинным, чтобы из-за него задохнуться, зато достаточно толстым и твёрдым, как камень, и сочился восхитительной на вкус естественной смазкой.

Он решил заставить Снейпа что-то почувствовать. Может, не глубокую страсть или любовь. Может, даже не благодарность. Но будь он проклят, если не доведёт Снейпа до пробирающего до основания, ошеломляющего оргазма, не вынудит выгибаться, как сучка в течке, кричать и поджимать на ногах пальцы. Гарри собирался остаться незабываемым, и ничто, даже отказ Снейпа смотреть, не могло изменить его решение.

Он вновь принял член на всю длину и сглотнул. Горло сопротивлялось, но он беспощадно подавил протест. Снейп резко вдохнул. Рука, которой он закрывал глаза, дёрнулась, пальцы задрожали.

Гарри втягивал щёки, прижимал нижнюю часть члена всей поверхностью языка, ласкал головку влажными губами, пока рот Снейпа не открылся в безмолвном крике.

О да! Гарри ощутил себя победителем. Он развёл в стороны длинные бледные ноги, приподнял яйца и скользнул пальцами по промежности. Снейп слегка дёрнулся, подаваясь навстречу, но притворяться, что спит, не прекратил.

Таковы правила игры. Правила, установленные Снейпом. Разве Гарри мог возражать?

Он проник пальцем дальше, другой рукой высвобождая из одежды свой член. Гарри всё делал без единой запинки. Поначалу это казалось трудным, зато теперь будто стало второй натурой. Он мог одной левой расстегнуть джинсы и дрочить себе, в то же время лаская Снейпа в идеально ровном ритме, так чтобы тот постепенно всё шире разводил ноги и едва заметно, но подавался навстречу.

В конце концов растянутая смазанная дырка сжалась, окончательно превратив якобы спящего в лжеца: Снейп крутил бёдрами, тяжело дышал и впивался в нижнюю губу неровными зубами.

Гарри встал на колени и закинул ноги Снейпа себе на плечи, но указательный палец из его задницы так и не вытащил. Снейп вздрогнул и едва слышно застонал. Он заёрзал, выгнулся, и мускулы под его бледной, полупрозрачной кожей резко сократились.

Всему, что Гарри знал о сексе, он научился у Снейпа.

Он точно знал, как протолкнуть внутрь палец и как покрутить им, чтобы Снейп начал рефлекторно сжиматься. Ему было известно, сколько времени потребуется, чтобы добавить ещё пальцы, и как долго придётся ждать, прежде чем проникнуть глубже, и как найти то самое место, которое заставит Снейпа распахнуть глаза. Он умел так погладить, поддразнить и мягко помассировать, что Снейп, забыв притворяться спящим, поднимал ноги и сам прижимал их к груди — предлагая себя.

Поначалу Гарри так потрясало это бесстыдство и выставление себя на показ, что он немедленно набрасывался на Снейпа. Продержаться сколь-нибудь долго не удавалось. Несколько лихорадочных грубых толчков, и жар в паху стремительно нарастал, чтобы взорваться белым слепящим оргазмом.

Сейчас он, забыв о своих желаниях, продолжал трахать Снейпа пальцами и прислушивался к отклику его тела. Умение понимать, сжимает ли тот мышцы нарочно или это вестник приближающегося оргазма, Гарри довёл до искусства.

Удивительно, но Снейп не стыдился умолять. Казалось, он наслаждается своей несдержанностью.

— Пожалуйста, — прошипел он. Его взгляд жёг как огнём. — Пожалуйста, трахни меня!

Пусть просит — Гарри был не против. Снейп заговаривал лишь об одном, и лишь об одном просил. Слушать его было таким наслаждением.

— Вставь мне, — прошептал он снова. 

От слов, сорвавшихся с такой жадностью с его губ, капля пота поползла по спине Гарри.

Когда Снейпа начало трясти, Гарри медленно вытащил пальцы и — наконец-то! — толкнулся внутрь головкой члена. Это был нетолстый, длинный и с заметным изгибом член, но — что самое важное — он был словно создан для задницы Снейпа.

В тот миг, когда он скользнул внутрь, оба — и Снейп, и Гарри — издали полукрик-полувздох и застонали. Снейп запрокинул голову и, задавая ритм, нетерпеливо двинулся навстречу. Гарри, упираясь левой рукой в диван подле головы Снейпа, а другой — лаская его член, толкнул бёдра вниз.

Снейп отблагодарил его нетерпеливым ёрзаньем и полузадушенным гортанным стоном. Он смотрел, казалось, прямо на Гарри, и сейчас иллюзии, что он видит, кто его трахает, было довольно.

Его руки впивались в обивку дивана, а Гарри всем сердцем хотел другого. Чтобы Снейп касался его, чтобы ласкал. 

Гарри закрыл глаза, представляя, как Снейп тянет его вниз — целовать, как обнимает его ногами. Снейп, чёрт бы его побрал, мог в жизни не сказать «Я люблю тебя!», но мечтать-то Гарри имел право.

Он словно издевался над собой.

Дыхание Снейпа изменилось. Морщинка между его бровей углубилась, а губы покраснели. Он ласкал свою грудь, играл с маленькими затвердевшими сосками.

Гарри наклонился, чтобы, поймав ртом, жёстко присосаться к одному из них. У Снейпа вырвалось нечто весьма похожее на страстный вопль. Кто бы мог подумать, что он на такое способен. Когда Гарри вновь толкнулся, то Снейп сжался — непроизвольно, кончая. Из его члена на живот и грудь брызнула белая, будто жемчужная, сперма.

Давление, как всегда, оказалось таким, будто Снейп задался целью выдоить всё из находящегося внутри него члена. Как результат — оргазм подобрался и к Гарри, даря ему совершенно ослепляющее наслаждение. Снейп пробормотал что-то одобрительное, и Гарри, неожиданно даже для себя, поддался порыву освободиться. Он вытащил член, и две или три горячие струйки спермы брызнули на худую грудь Снейпа.

Гарри запрокинул голову, ощущая себя полностью опустошённым, а затем наполненным нежной сладостью и теплом, как бывает после хорошего секса. Только скользкая ткань мантии-невидимки казалась грязной и душащей. Он поправил её, как смог, а затем взглянул вниз — и замер.

Снейп неторопливо размазывал сперму Гарри по животу и груди, поддразнивал соски, а затем принялся облизывать пальцы.

Увидев это, Гарри захотел, чтобы у него снова встало, захотел ещё раз трахнуть Снейпа — но слишком устал. Его член лишь слегка дёрнулся, но и только.

Снейп вновь прикрыл глаза рукой и опустил ресницы — Гарри знал, что это знак для него. Он осторожно встал с дивана, заправил член в штаны. Теперь Снейп лежал в той же позе, что и до прихода Гарри сюда. 

[](http://farm9.staticflickr.com/8112/8598538961_c0b53fc7a6_b.jpg)

Обычно перед уходом Гарри накладывал очищающие чары — но не в этот раз. Он попятился к выходу, идя задом наперёд, пока не наткнулся спиной на дверь.

Прежде чем выскользнуть в холодный коридор, он подождал. Может, сегодня Снейп скажет ему хоть что-то. Приподнимет руку и посмотрит на него. Или попросит показаться. Остановит.

Нет, всё это глупости. 

Гарри толкнул дверь и вышел. Когда дверь закрылась, то перед ней поднялась стена защитных чар.

* * *

— Закрой рот и открой глаза, Поттер! — услышал Гарри одновременно с тем, как кто-то толкнул его в бок.

Он оглянулся: Гермиона закатила глаза, и Гарри едва сдержал порыв протереть свои. Рон, Шеймус и Дин старательно вглядывались в нечто чрезвычайно увлекательное в глубине своих котлов.

— Мне жаль, что жизнь, полная развлечений, так выматывает вас, но на моих занятиях я требую внимательности, — растягивая слова, заявил Снейп. 

Он поставил перед Гарри небольшой котёл с кипящей внутри чёрной жижей и вздёрнул бровь.

Опешив, Гарри уставился на него.

Снейп, явно издеваясь, сделал приглашающий жест к котлу.

— Что?.. Я что, должен это выпить? — недоверчиво спросил Гарри. Даже Снейп не мог быть таким психом.

Слизеринцы захихикали.

— Пей! Я не собираюсь ждать целый день, — только и сказал Снейп.

Ну, похоже, психом он таки был.

— Но... Да я даже не знаю, что это! — выпалил Гарри.

— Какой печальный факт. — Снейп с интересом взглянул на свои ногти. — Похоже, кое-кто не удосужился даже тему сегодняшнего урока запомнить.

Гарри вызывающе уставился на Снейпа.

— Это было весьма сложное в приготовлении зелье. Посмотрим, удалось ли Лонгботтому справиться с ним сегодня. — Снейп вновь указал пальцем на котёл. — Больше я повторять не собираюсь, Поттер. Пей.

— Так это зелье Невилла? — Если до того Гарри слегка волновался, то теперь его охватил ужас. — Вы не можете заставить меня...

— Не указывай мне, что я могу делать, а что не могу. Меня совершенно не волнует, каким пупом земли ты, Поттер, себя ощущаешь и сколько любовных записок получаешь ежедневно. Я не принадлежу к толпе твоих поклонников. На моих занятиях ты должен бодрствовать. Если ты не в состоянии выполнить даже столь простое правило, то должен принять последствия его нарушения, — каждое слово Снейпа сочилось презрением.

Оглушительная тишина повисла над классом.

— Я... — начал Гарри.

— Хочешь сказать, что ты не заснул на моём уроке? — голос Снейпа будто хлыстом ударил.

— Да, но...

— Тебе известно хотя бы название зелья, которое все сегодня готовят?

— Нет, но...

— Пей, Поттер, — резко сказал Снейп. Будто точку поставил.

Какое-то время Гарри зло смотрел на Снейпа, а тот глядел в ответ, молча приподняв бровь.

В конце концов Гарри взялся за чашку. Чёрная жидкость всё ещё бурлила и источала отвратительный запах серы, а Снейп пристально смотрел прямо в глаза с безразличным скучающим выражением лица.

«Прошлой ночью ты выглядел совсем по-другому», — сердито подумал Гарри. Он решительно запрокинул голову и отпил немного зелья. Когда же он захотел поставить чашку на стол — холодная бледная ладонь легла поверх его руки.

— Допивай всё, — сказал Снейп. — Надо убедиться, правильно ли Лонгботтом сварил зелье. У него бы это получилось впервые, заметьте.

Гарри выплюнул бы всё влившееся в него мерзкое зелье, но Снейп предусмотрительно зажал ему рот. Ладонь Снейпа тотчас нагрелась, как будто вытянула тепло из тела Гарри.

Поначалу его охватила лишь лёгкая щекотка.

Под взглядом наблюдающего за ним с самодовольной ухмылкой Снейпа Гарри ощутил нарастающий жар в подмышках, ступнях, спине и коленях.

Щекотка усилилась. Зуд превратился в безумное желание сорвать с себя всю одежду и почесаться. А лучше — потереться голой кожей о грубый каменный пол.

Гарри сжал кулаки.

— Я весь чешусь. 

Самодовольная ухмылка на лице Снейпа стала злобной.

— Как жаль. Целебное зелье Лонгботтому, очевидно, не удалость. Снова, — сказал он и отвернулся.

Гермиона бросила на Гарри полный сочувствия взгляд.

Зуд усилился. Будто тысячи муравьёв ползали по всему телу. 

Глаза начало жечь подступившими слезами.

— Пожалуйста, прекратите это! — взмолился он.

Слизеринцы смеялись, наблюдая за его муками.

— Пять баллов Грифиндору за изготовление щекочущего зелья, — объявил Снейп, не глядя на Гарри. — Кто мне скажет, какую ошибку допустил Лонгботтом?

Забини поднял руку. 

— Он добавил слишком много растёртых жучиных глаз?

— Верно, — манерно процедил Снейп. — Десять баллов Слизерину.

Тело зудело всё невыносимее с каждым мгновением, и Гарри больше не мог следить за ходом урока. Все его существо занимало лишь безумное, дикое, всепоглощающее желание прямо сейчас сорвать с себя всю одежду — и плевать, что всё смотрят — и чесаться-чесаться. В тот миг он чувствовал себя так, будто его облепила целая армия кусачих комаров.

Когда Гермиона поставила перед его носом свой котёл с исцеляющим зельем, то Гарри осушил его в одно мгновение. Слава Мерлину, облегчение наступило почти мгновенно — зуд спал. Вздохнув, Гарри обеими ладонями потёр лицо — и только тогда осознал, что стоит весь в слезах.

Волна обжигающего стыда захлестнула его.

— А сейчас перелейте получившиеся у вас зелья во флакончики, наклейте этикетки и поставьте на мой стол для оценки, — объявил Снейп таким скучающим тоном, будто и не поил только что Гарри бездарно сваренным зельем.

Гермиона подняла вверх руку, но Снейп предпочёл её не заметить. Ученики молча подписывали зелья, прикрепляя к флакончикам небольшие обрывки пергамента со своими именами, и относили их на стол Снейпа.

— Профессор Снейп, — сказала Гермиона.

Снейп лениво приподнял бровь.

— Я отдала своё зелье Гарри, — сказала она. 

Гарри, бурля от негодования, собирал вещи в сумку. Он заведомо знал, что Снейп ответит. Непонятно лишь, зачем Гермионе вообще было заикаться об этом?

— Меня не волнует, отдали вы своё зелье Поттеру или Гигантскому кальмару, — сказал Снейп, притворяясь, что продолжает что-то читать. — Если на моём столе не обнаружится флакончика с зельем, подписанного вашим именем, то вы провалили задание нынешнего урока.

— Но это не... — начала Гермиона.

Снейп резко поднял голову — будто кобра, почуявшая запах свежей крови. Направленный на Гермиону взгляд был пронизывающим. На какой-то миг он взглянул и на Гарри, который стоял, сжимая сумку, и на губах Снейпа мелькнула отвратительная ухмылка. Всё случилось так быстро, что Гарри даже засомневался, действительно ли её видел.

— Да, Грейнджер? — сказал Снейп, слегка наклонив голову. Пряди чёрных жирных волос скользнули вперёд и скрыли большую часть его лица.

Гермиона стиснула зубы, её руки сжались в кулаки.

— Ничего, — наконец сказала она.

— Ничего что?

— Ничего... сэр, — выдавила Гермиона. 

Гарри восхитился ею. Никогда прежде она не выглядела настолько разгневанной. 

Она кивнула, затем развернулась на каблуках и стремительно вышла из класса.

 

* * *

После случившегося на уроке Гарри решил завязать со Снейпом.  
 __  
Надеюсь, отмороженный ублюдок сдохнет.  
  
Он не нуждался в Снейпе, и уж точно не нуждался в продолжении этих несправедливых унижающих отношений.

Поначалу Гарри стал проводить все вечера в гриффиндорской гостиной, пытаясь отвлечься книгами, учёбой, болтовнёй с друзьями и настольными играми. Он прекратил бродить по коридорам, так как Снейпу каким-то сверхъестественным способом вечно удавалось поймать его и назначить «отработку». 

Теперь, если Гарри замечал Снейпа в коридоре, то разворачивался и шёл в другую сторону.

Следующие недели превратились для Гарри в ад. Он дрочил до кровавых мозолей. 

За три дня ему удалось переспать с четырьмя разными партнёрами. Если Мойра и Бен, оба из Равенкло, были хоть и славными, но вполне заурядными, то Тома стоило назвать настоящей удачей. Высокий красивый парень, он выглядел так, будто сошёл с обложки модного журнала. Огромные серые глаза, вьющиеся светлые волосы, высокие скулы...

Но, несмотря на всю его красоту, у Гарри едва стояло. Он не смог продержаться и двух минут после проникновения в идеально соблазнительную задницу. Том тактично закрывал глаза и обходился без каких-либо замечаний, когда Гарри вытаскивал вялый член, чтобы рукой довести себя до достаточной твёрдости. Продолжить он смог, только поставив Тома на четвереньки. Крепко зажмурившись, он представлял, что держится за тощую бледную задницу Снейпа, и вспоминал всегда требовательные движения бедёр — и только тогда сумел кончить. 

Том и правда был очень милым — слава Мерлину, ни слова не сказал о том, как паршиво показал себя Гарри, и, пусть и не получил ничего, просто оделся, хлопнул его по плечу и ушёл.

Гарри ждал, что его болезненная тяга к Снейпу утихнет — но этого не произошло. Ничто не могло заменить то наслаждение и погасить проклятую жажду. Снейп отравил его собой. Впился словно клещ, а вызванный им страшный голод только он мог утолить.  
Отказ от Снейпа вымотал Гарри. Превратил в сумасшедшего. В дурака с размякшими мозгами.

Ничто не могло его отвлечь.

На следующий день он, Рон и Гермиона сидели в Большом Зале. Они читали, делали домашние задания и играли в шахматы. Когда присматривающий за учениками Флитвик вышел, в зале появился Снейп. Стоило его увидеть, как Гарри бросило в жар и — одновременно — в холодную дрожь. Его ладони вспотели, а член стал болезненно твёрдым. Снейп неторопливо шёл между столами. Глядя по сторонам внимательным взглядом, он то и дело останавливался, чтобы сделать замечание или ответить на вопрос. 

Гарри затаил дыхание и уставился в книгу, чтобы показать, что не замечает его появления. Что бы Снейп ни сказал — он сохранит спокойствие. Сидящая напротив Гермиона бросила на него предостерегающий взгляд, и Гарри закусил губу. Когда Снейп прошёл мимо, задев спину Гарри краем своей тяжёлой шерстяной мантии, его охватило облегчение... и злость.

Как Снейп посмел его проигнорировать?

Рон о чём-то спросил обеспокоенным тоном, и Гарри, забывшись, грубо и раздражённо рявкнул в ответ. Все оглянулись на них. И хотя Гарри извинился, не жалея слов, но что случилось, то случилось. Рон, весь красный, склонился над своей книгой, а Гермиона, одарив Гарри холодным изучающим взглядом и так и не произнеся ни слова, вернулась к чтению.

Снейп же — разумеется — повернулся к нему с полной презрительного самодовольства ухмылкой.

Ублюдок знал.

Тем же днём Гарри, пытаясь взять себя в руки, выбрал более длинную, чем обычно, дорогу в класс Травологии.

Снейп — будто точно знал, где его найти — появился как из ниоткуда.

Прежде чем Гарри смог выдавить из себя хоть слово, Снейп заступил ему путь.

— Согласно расписанию, сейчас ты должен находиться в теплице номер четыре — вместе с другими учениками и профессором Спраут.

Гарри открыл рот, но Снейп продолжил:

— Отработка. Сегодня в семь. И не вздумай опаздывать.

А затем он ушёл.

Только когда совершенно запыхавшийся Гарри вбежал в теплицу номер четыре и Гермиона спросила, чего он ухмыляется, как идиот — пришло осознание, какое невероятное облегчение на него накатило.

Когда вечером он входил в комнаты Снейпа, то чувствовал себя едва ли не преступником. Ему пришлось, кивая и поддакивая, выслушать всё, что наговорили про Снейпа Рон и Гермиона, но он всё равно пришёл сюда. Снова, словно кретин, который думает исключительно членом.

Вот только на этот раз Снейп был уже полностью голым. Сброшенная мантия лужей чёрного шёлка лежала на ковре.

Ого! Ничего себе новинка! 

Жаль только, что тут такая жарища.

Снейп лежал на диване, расставив ноги в стороны. Одной рукой он медленно и лениво ласкал свой восхитительный член, а другой трахал себя. Было слышно, как негромко хлюпает любрикант. Глаз Снейп не открывал. Пылающий в камине огонь заливал его лицо и тело золотистым светом.

Гарри пошёл вперёд — очень медленно, едва дыша. Приблизившись, он увидел, как указательный палец до самых костяшек погружается в раскрытую дырку.

Забравшись на диван, он встал на колени и развёл ноги Снейпа шире, чтобы везде касаться его. От возбуждения Гарри был как в дурмане, ему казалось, что воздуха в комнате не хватает (а так оно и было на самом деле). Он сжал соски Снейпа, и тот, выгнувшись дугой, хрипло рассмеялся.

Гарри продолжил. Мысли разбегались, пока он ласкал и гладил всё ещё холодную кожу. Впервые Снейп откликался на его прикосновения, признавал его присутствие рядом с собой ещё до того, как потерять рассудок в горячке траха.

«Возможно, он так извиняется, — решил Гарри. — Возможно, он почувствовал-таки вину за то, что вёл себя как засранец, и это его способ сказать «Прости».

Он опустился ниже и взял член в рот. Очень скоро Снейп начал стонать и подкидывать бёдра вверх, и Гарри расплылся в ухмылке, испытав прилив неподдельного счастья.

 

* * *

После случившегося поведение Снейпа смягчилось. Как если бы он выучил урок и теперь старался не переходить границ.

Несмотря на то, что большая часть установленных правил осталась неизменной, кое-что всё-таки сдвинулось с мёртвой точки. Не то чтобы он показал, что Гарри стал ему нравиться, но и больше так демонстративно не отгораживался. Вина излишне живого воображения, вероятно, но Гарри казалось, что Снейп смог принять их связь, как-то смириться с ней.

Возможно. 

Он перестал назначать отработки. Теперь Гарри просто приходил в семь часов, и его уже ждали. Двери были заперты и запечатаны охранными чарами только в четверг, перед пятничным, начинающимся в восемь утра, уроком зельеварения, в остальные же дни открывались от одного касания. Что, конечно, было весьма удобно. 

Через несколько недель их постоянных встреч Снейп начал показываться без зимней мантии, хотя всё ещё носил высокий воротник, скрывающий шрамы. Викторианско-аристократический стиль, по мнению Гарри, был ему к лицу.

Время проходило в чувственных сладостных удовольствиях. Постепенно Снейп начал позволять... больше. 

Гарри всё ещё не мог говорить, зато слышал, как полное безмолвие нарушалось, к примеру, смехом. Или когда ему захотелось поставить Снейпа на четвереньки, тот послушался, а затем негромко ворчал — в хорошем смысле слова.

Кожа Снейпа стала менее холодной, а шрамы побледнели.

Как-то в конце апреля Гарри рухнул на Снейпа — в мантии, разумеется, — и тот поднял руку и погладил его по спине. Прикосновение получилось очень лёгким, а когда Снейп осознал, что творит, то резко отдёрнул руку, но сердце Гарри всё равно согрелось надеждой.

Однажды вечером они вместе заснули, и, пробудившись среди ночи, Гарри нашёл себя лежащим на груди Снейпа и делящимся с ним теплом даже во сне. Тело Снейпа жадно поглощало исходящий от Гарри жар — к его вящей благодарности, так как в комнате было слишком душно. Близость Снейпа охлаждала, будто пакет со льдом.

Вновь проснувшись в три утра, он дёрнулся встать и почти потерял свою мантию. Всё ещё спящий Снейп недовольно рыкнул и притянул его к себе ближе.

Гарри с удовольствием устроился в удушающе крепких объятиях и вновь заснул.

Их отношения не были идеальными, да и здоровыми их назвать тоже было нельзя, но он всё равно чувствовал себя счастливым.

 

** Май 1999 **

День, в который всё закончилось, был самым обычным. Всё было в полном порядке. Парни забились в ванную комнату, подшучивая друг над другом, пока чистили зубы и умывались. Они болтали о квиддиче и девчонках, потом с грустью трепались об уроках — как и каждый день. Кто-то открыл окно, другой пожаловался на холод, третий предложил воспользоваться согревающими чарами.

Да, день был самый заурядный.

Накануне Гарри почти всю ночь провёл в подземельях. На прощанье он даже чмокнул Снейпа в кончик носа (через манию-невидимку, понятно). Тот растерялся, и Гарри даже показалось, что он видит сдержанную улыбку.

Гарри знал за собой склонность находить чувства там, где их нет, но мог бы поклясться: что-то внутри сверкающих чёрных глаз смягчилось, пусть и лишь на мгновение.

Посвистывая на ходу, Гарри думал, что этот день можно считать не настолько уж обыкновенным.

Во время завтрака он с горделивым удовольствием заметил, как Снейп выглядит: он слегка поправился, его лицо округлилось и стало моложе, а волосы казались красивыми и шелковистыми. Он всё ещё был бледен, но уже без прежней мертвенности, и двигался свободно, как здоровый человек. Также он продолжал носить просторные мантии, прячущие фигуру. Снейп отличался хорошим сложением, высоким ростом и стройностью, а ещё удивительной для такой худобы силой — и Гарри втайне радовался, что не каждый мог это видеть.

Он отлично понимал, что будь по-другому — и у него было бы полно конкурентов.

Каждый семикурсник нервничал из-за приближающихся выпускных экзаменов, так что, слава Мерлину, никто не обращал особого внимания ни на Снейпа, ни на Гарри.

Когда Гарри собирался уже пойти на своё первое сегодня занятие — арифмантику, то понял, что забыл учебник в спальне.

Вот проклятье!

Он помчался в башню, разыскал книжку и поспешил в класс. Он только успел завернуть за угол и принялся на цыпочках красться по длинному коридору, надеясь, что никто его не поймает, как внезапно услышал профессора МакГонагалл и ещё один хорошо знакомый глубокий голос. Звучание этого голоса означало для Гарри секс, и его член дёрнулся в предвкушении.  
 __  
Я должен повернуть назад...  
  
Гарри не послушался. Со всей осторожностью он пошёл на звук голосов и выглянул из-за угла. Рядом со Снейпом стоял высокий очень привлекательный мужчина.

— А это — мой партнёр Фернвуд, — сказал Снейп ровным тоном. 

Фернвуд коснулся руки Снейпа и поклонился, и МакГонагалл сказала:

— Мистер Фернвуд, для меня огромное удовольствие познакомиться с вами, даже несмотря на то, что из-за вас мой самый лучший Мастер Зелий покидает школу.

— Я — твой единственный Мастер Зелий, — ответил Снейп шутливо, и Фернвуд мелодично рассмеялся.

— Я позволю ему навещать вас, — подхватил он. — Если Северус будет хорошо себя вести.

Все они медленно пошли в сторону кабинета директора, МакГонагалл воспользовалась случаем, чтобы рассказать историю школы.

Гарри не знал, сколько стоял вот так, будто примороженный к полу. Прошло немало минут, когда он в конце концов неловко повернулся и побрёл назад в гриффиндорскую башню. Там он забрался на кровать и задёрнул за собой полог.

Снейп... уходит из школы. С... кто этот проклятый Фернвуд? Партнёр. Его партнёр.

Что?  
 __  
Что?!  
  
Всё это время Снейп встречался с кем-то. Он обманывал Гарри... Нет. Разумеется, Снейпа нельзя было обвинить во лжи. Он позаботился об этом.

Вот почему он не допускал, чтобы Гарри как-то себя обнаружил — так, чтобы у него не оставалось никаких воспоминаний для думосбора. Так, чтобы не было никаких разговоров и лишних вопросов. Так, чтобы Гарри не смог потребовать у Снейпа объяснений, когда тот решит вышвырнуть его, как использованную тряпку.

Гарри никогда прежде не испытывал таких сильных эмоций. Его зубы стучали друг о друга. Он чувствовал себя больным, до крайности, до тошноты. Ему стало холодно, как будто Снейп вытянул из него всё тепло.

Да так оно и было.

Это сколько они уже вместе?

Снова и снова, будто рассудок решил его совершенно измучить, в воображении Гарри повторялось, как Фернвуд касается руки Снейпа. Как последний называет чужака «мой партнёр» и выглядит при этом так непринуждённо, будто не спал со своим учеником все последние месяцы.

А может, спал он не только с Гарри?

Нет-нет, даже Снейп не может быть настолько жестоким!

Вот только Снейп и правда был таким: жестоким, эгоистичным, бесчувственным. Неспособным любить.

Шло время.

На Гарри навалилась сонливость... Проснулся он уже после обеда. Тотчас вернулись воспоминания о Снейпе и Фернвуде, и он понял, что плакал во сне.

Он, как девчонка, рыдал из-за Снейпа.

Услышав чьи-то тихие шаги, Гарри принялся яростно тереть лицо.

— Гарри? — прошептал Рон. — Э-э-э... ты как там, в порядке?

Гарри затаил дыхание, а затем пару раз кашлянул.

— Да, — сказал он.

— Может, мне?.. Могу я?.. — Занавески шелохнулись с одной стороны, как будто Рон не знал, вправе ли заглянуть внутрь.

— Что-то я слегка расклеился, — сказал Гарри.

Наступила недолгая тишина: Рон явно колебался, не зная, что предпринять.

— Ну хорошо, дружище, — с запинкой произнёс он. — Если тебе будет что-то нужно...

— ...то я попрошу. Спасибо тебе, — твёрдо ответил Гарри и выдохнул, услышав, как Рон отошёл.

 

* * *

Гарри мечтал о мести до самого рассвета.

Он без проблем мог одолжить у Денниса Криви старую шпионскую камеру брата и сфотографировать Снейпа с бесстыже разведёнными и прижатыми к груди ногами. А потом отослать снимки Рите Скитер. С холодным злорадством Гарри представлял себе лица учеников и преподавателей, открывающих «Ежедневный Пророк». Что Снейп мог бы с этим сделать? Суровый и строгий, он оказался бы ославлен перед всеми как жадная до членов шлюха, которой и был.

Мысленно Гарри уже написал письмо Фернвуду, в деталях поведав о своей грязной интрижке со Снейпом и дав советы, под каким углом лучше всего его трахать и как именно ласкать рукой между ног во время минета. Хотя, может... может, Фернвуд и сам знал всё о том, каким человеком был его партнёр.

Как же Гарри радовался, воображая всю эту сцену. 

Ему виделось, как он покупает Веритасерум и подливает его Снейпу, а потом задаёт ему провокационные вопросы перед всем классом. А может, даже в Большом Зале, чтобы директриса и другие преподаватели тоже послушали его ответы.

— Профессор, вам нравится заниматься сексом с учениками?

— Какие позы вы предпочитаете?

— А как часто?

— О чём вы просите, когда вас трахают?

И Снейп, неспособный сопротивляться, тогда бы на всё ответил, его глаза бы злобно сверкали, а руки впивались в подлокотники кресла.

А может, стоило бы подлить ему Амортенцию с волоском Хагрида? А что? Любовное зелье — отличная пощёчина. Пусть унижается и сочиняет возвышенные сонеты в честь полувеликана!

В последней из своих фантазий Гарри видел себя, входящего в комнаты Снейпа, чтобы связать его чарами. Гарри представлялось, как он трахает Снейпа — и никакой мантии-невидимки! — а тот смотрит на него разъярённым взглядом.

На этот раз Снейпу придётся увидеть того, кто его имеет, и он даже пальцем не сможет пошевелить!

 _Crucio_ — слишком лёгкое наказание для лживого гада.

Гарри сорвался с кровати и бросился в ванную, к туалету, где его и вывернуло. Он ничего не ел в последние часы, так что тошнило его только желчью, зато без остановки.

Он медленно поднял голову и уставился в зеркало, висящее над раковиной.

«Я только что представлял, как насилую человека, — подумал он. Отражающийся в зеркале парень с опухшими красными веками опустил мутный взгляд. — Я мечтал угостить его _Crucio_. Да я ничем не лучше психованной Беллатрикс или Волдеморта». 

Гарри схватился за голову: «Я схожу с ума».

Он тщательно вычистил зубы, потом вновь лёг в кровать и задёрнул полог.

«Я не такой, как они, — подумал он. — Я своей злости не поддамся».

Пару часов спустя Гарри встал и спустился в Большой Зал вместе с Роном, то и дело ловя на себе его озабоченные взгляды. Он ел, отвечал, если спрашивали, пил чай, говорил с Гермионой и ни разу не взглянул на стол преподавателей, где Снейп должен был сидеть рядом с МакГонагалл. Он сходил на занятия, отсидел обед, притворяясь, что ест, потом делал домашние задания, затем сходил на ужин, где размазал еду по тарелке.

В пятницу Снейп назначил ему отработку на понедельник, в семь часов вечера.

— Всенепременно, — буркнул Гарри в котёл, даже не подняв голову.

Звучный удар ладони о стол заставил Гермиону вздрогнуть, но Гарри даже не шелохнулся.

— Ты будешь вести себя почтительно, Поттер, — надвигаясь на него, прошипел Снейп. — И смотри на меня, когда я говорю с тобой! Ясно?

Гарри медленно поднял голову. Он и не собирался злить Снейпа. Просто он так... так устал.

— Всенепременно, сэр, — сказал он, глядя прямо сквозь Снейпа, а потом снова опустил голову.

Снейп повернулся и пошёл к своему столу. В полной тишине, воцарившейся в классе, слышался только резкий стук его каблуков по деревянному полу.

На отработку Гарри не пошёл. Вместо неё он рано забрался в кровать, задёрнул занавески и даже наложил защитные чары. Затем он достал Карту Мародёров и развернул её.

— Торжественно клянусь, что замышляю только шалость, — прошептал он. 

С отстранённым любопытством он наблюдал за тем, как проявляется рисунок стен Хогвартса и возникают имена: МакГонагалл сидела у стола в своём кабинете, Гермиона — в библиотеке.

Снейп.

Его кабинет был пуст. Снейп находился в своих комнатах, лежал на диване. Гарри опёрся о спинку кровати и разложил карту на коленях, потом взмахнул палочкой. _Tempus_ подсказал, что уже почти семь. 

Через десять минут Гарри заметил движение на карте. Сначала Снейп ходил взад-вперёд перед камином, затем вышел из комнат, чтобы сесть у стола в кабинете.

Гарри ждал.

Минуло ещё десять минут, и Снейп вновь зашагал взад-вперёд, но уже быстрее, чем прежде.

Он вышел из кабинета, когда _Tempus_ показал половину восьмого. Снейп шёл по коридорам, поворачивая и в маленькие, короткие коридорчики по пути, а также останавливался осмотреть ниши за гобеленами. 

Сначала Гарри думал, что Снейп патрулирует, как обычно. За последние месяцы Гарри приобрёл привычку, лёжа в кровати, доставать Карту Мародёров и поглядывать, чем занимается Снейп. Видеть, куда он ходит, будоражило чувства и успокаивало одновременно. 

Но сейчас Снейп не патрулировал. Он преодолевал лестницы и поворачивал в коридоры, куда обычно не ходил, и постепенно до Гарри дошло, что Снейп забрёл далеко в глубину территорий Гриффиндора. Здесь он появлялся нечасто, так как МакГонагалл возмущалась, когда он караулил нарушителей именно у общежития гриффиндорцев.

Сердце Гарри дико заколотилось: Снейп остановился прямо перед Полной Дамой. Несомненно, он знал пароль, все преподаватели знали пароли от ученических общежитий.

Так Снейп на самом деле войдёт? Перелезет через дыру за портретом, пересечёт общую гостиную, поднимется в спальню, вытащит его из кровати? Снейп, конечно, способен и не на такое, чтобы унизить других.

Гарри затаил дыхание, глядя на движение имени Снейпа.

Тот повернулся и пошагал назад.

Гарри сполз по спинке кровати, не зная, что чувствует: облегчение или разочарование.

Стоило отметить, что Снейп и слова не сказал о пропущенной отработке, когда два дня спустя проводил урок зельеварения. Зато после, когда все торопились уйти, он приказал «Поттеру задержаться».

Гарри дал знак Гермионе и Рону, чтобы они не ждали его.

— Если ты пропустишь ещё одну отработку... — угрожающим тоном начал Снейп.

— То что? — равнодушно спросил Гарри. 

Снейп ухватил его за воротник, потянул на себя.

— Не слишком-то рассчитывай на свою славу, — сказал он холодно. — Я всё ещё могу вышвырнуть твою наглую задницу из Хогвартса.

«Хотелось бы посмотреть, как тебе это удастся», — подумал Гарри, дерзко глядя ему в глаза и практически предлагая прочитать свои мысли.

Снейп ухмыльнулся и, оттолкнув его, вышел из класса.

Гарри же остался. Он был вынужден прислониться к стене, пока его сердце не прекратило колотиться так сильно. Легчайшее касание пальцев Снейпа разожгло в нём желание. Подушечки холодных пальцев прижались к шее на какой-то миг, но и его хватило, чтобы Гарри вновь горел как в огне. 

Выходные и вся следующая неделя прошли без каких-либо происшествий. Рон и Гермиона бросали на него обеспокоенные взгляды. Невилл, Шеймус и Дин пытались его приободрить. Даже Джинни с ним говорила. Даже Драко! Гарри, кстати, заметил, что в последнее время Малфой бросил ему дерзить. Теперь он смотрел на него с опаской и жалостью, как на страдающего особенно гнусной болезнью. Отношение к Гарри со стороны всех изменилось, пусть и, к счастью, никто ничего не говорил. 

Следующая пятница наступила слишком скоро, и Гарри вновь пришлось встретиться со Снейпом лицом к лицу.

Как и прежде, Гарри вёл себя тихо, измельчил ингредиенты, как было указано Снейпом, и записал, где его инструкции отличались от книжных.

Он нагрел зелье и с равнодушием наблюдал, как оно покраснело, затем порозовело и, наконец, стало прозрачным, как стекло. Хотя предполагалось, что поверхность будет слегка мерцать. Гарри убрал огонь и без тени каких-либо эмоций стал ожидать проверки.

Он чувствовал себя зомби.

Снейп медленно шёл от стола к столу, проверяя зелья, и то высмеивал неудачи, то делал замечания по качеству работ. Его лицо имело лёгкий синеватый оттенок, ладони прятались в рукавах зимней, застёгнутой на все пуговицы мантии.

Наконец он остановился напротив. Гарри смотрел в книгу, готовясь выдержать град злобных насмешек.

Снейп не сказал ни слова. 

Он приподнял котёл и взглянул на его содержимое. Вернув котёл на место, он — всё так же молча — перешёл к следующему столу. Кто-то из слизеринцев ахнул. Малфой перевёл взгляд со Снейпа на Гарри и обратно.

Снейп занялся котлом Гермионы — поднял его и раскритиковал цвет зелья. Никто на это даже капли внимания не обратил: все переваривали тот ошеломляющий факт, что Снейп не воспользовался случаем унизить Поттера.

Проверка продолжилась, будто ничего не случилось. Снейп, не скупясь, назначал отработки, игнорируя исключительно Гарри. 

Как только занятие закончилось, происшедшее стало темой номер один для обсуждений в коридорах и за обедом в Большом Зале. Все смотрели на Гарри с восхищением. Теперь он был не только Мальчиком-Который-Выжил-Чтобы-Убить-Волдеморта, но и тем единственным человеком, которому удалось заставить Снейпа заткнуться.

 

** Июнь 1999 **

Недели шли. Выпускные экзамены приближались, потому теперь на занятиях почти перестали давать новый материал, зато трудились над повторением и закреплением пройденного. Почти все преподаватели разделили уроки на практические занятия и консультации. МакГонагалл и Снейп даже провели несколько предварительных экзаменов.

Такой нагрузке Гарри только радовался. К маю всеобщее умонастроение стало крайне напряженным, дни были расписаны на занятия и подготовку к ним, зубрёжку и повторение пройденного. Снейп продолжал не обращать на него внимания.

В конце концов страшные и ввергающие в ужас экзамены начались.

Письменная часть затруднений у Гарри не вызвала: он смог ответить на большую часть вопросов. Особо постарался он, отвечая по Зельям.

Устные экзамены, которые принимала комиссия из преподавателя соответствующей дисциплины, директора и представителя Попечительского совета, показались ему несколько сложней. Он превосходно сдал Защиту и получил «Выдающееся» на Чарах с Флитвиком. 

Последним устным экзаменом были Зелья.

На всём протяжении экзамена Гарри ни разу не посмотрел Снейпу в глаза, но ответил на все вопросы МакГонагалл и несчастного члена Попечительского совета. Злобная ухмылка очень его отвлекала, но Гарри просто отвечал на следующие друг за другом вопросы, отказываясь замечать присутствие Снейпа. 

Тот, разумеется, ни за что не поставил бы ему «Выдающееся», однако Гарри не только ответил полно и правильно на каждый вопрос, но также выдержал обсуждение теории зельеварения со Снейпом. В самом конце экзамена, когда МакГонагалл записывала его ответы, Снейп потребовал сформулировать теорему, которую объяснял несколько месяцев назад.

Гарри раздумывал несколько минут, глядя на перо МакГонагалл, а затем ответил, всё так же, как и прежде, не поднимая глаз на Снейпа. Представитель Попечительского совета, крошечный человек по имени Де Бирс, выглядел так, будто испытывал неловкость.

— Вы должны смотреть на меня, когда я разговариваю с вами, Поттер! — неожиданно прошипел Снейп. Его лицо казалось застывшим и побелевшим, словно гипсовая маска. 

Гарри и не подумал что-то говорить в ответ на этот детский выпад и только презрительно фыркнул, заметив, как отреагировал на это Снейп.

Тот выглядел так, будто Гарри ударил его по лицу. Снейп скривился в полной ненависти и боли гримасе, выпучил глаза, как сумасшедший, его затрясло.

— Да как вы смеете?.. — прошипел он. Его руки сжались в кулаки, будто он страшно хотел ударить Гарри. — Как вы смеете так относиться ко мне? — повторил Снейп. — Если бы не я, вас бы вообще здесь не было!

Пряди чёрных сальных волос скользнули вперёд, когда Снейп коршуном навис над Гарри.

— Профессор Снейп, — позвала его МакГонагалл.

Представитель Попечительского совета тоже вытаращился на Снейпа.

Тот тяжело дышал и в конце концов грубо оттолкнул Гарри.

— Убирайтесь с моих глаз, Поттер, — с ненавистью прошептал Снейп, но так тихо, что только Гарри мог его слышать.

Позади его плеча виднелось растерянное лицо МакГонагалл. 

Гарри усмехнулся и вложил всё своё презрение в слова:

— О, не беспокойтесь, профессор. Наши чувства полностью взаимны.

Каким же удовольствием было вновь увидеть на лице Снейпа смесь боли и едва сдерживаемого бешенства. Злость Снейпа была для Гарри как бальзам на душу.

Не только Гарри пришлось страдать. Очевидно, Снейп терпеть не мог неуважения.

Прежде чем он смог ещё что-то сказать, Гарри повернулся и вышел за дверь.

 

** Июль 1999 **

Неделей спустя всё закончилось. Совы полетели разносить результаты экзаменов ученикам и их родителям, а вечером должен был начаться Выпускной бал — предмет мечтаний и волнений каждого в школе.

Наступивший после войны короткий период, полный тревог, волнений и беспорядка, совершенно забылся в связи с приближением лета. А конец учебного года будто вернул Хогвартс в прежние времена: память о прошлых несчастьях сгинула в необыкновенном тепле и ярком солнце этих дней.

Даже парни поддались порыву принарядиться и подбирали под цвет мантии и ботинки, беспокоились о волосах и том пушке на щеках, видом которого думали впечатлить девушек. Ведь впервые за долгие годы не о чем было волноваться, кроме Выпускного бала.

Чем более оживлёнными становились друзья, тем сильней грустил Гарри. Чаще всего после обеда он забирался в кровать, задёргивал занавески и накладывал защитные чары, а затем пытался не думать о Снейпе. Но то и дело не мог справиться с собой и открывал Карту Мародёров только для того, чтобы увидеть, где тот находится. Это стало привычкой, рефлексом. Гарри ничего не мог с собой поделать, но «одержимостью» своё состояние старался не называть.

В день Выпускного бала Снейп находился в той самой комнате. Судя по зависшему на одном месте имени, он лежал на диване у камина.

Может, он надеялся, что Гарри придёт к нему, чтобы на прощанье хорошенько его оттрахать.

Краем глаза Гарри заметил движение в углу карты.

Фернвуд.

Фернвуд шёл к личным комнатам Снейпа. Так вот почему тот как приклеился к дивану!

Гарри заскрежетал зубами и отшвырнул карту.

Он откинулся на спинку кровати и замер, слушая, как другие парни в комнате собираются на бал.

В конце концов и он откинул полог и выбрался из кровати. Кроме него, все уже оделись. Двое репетировали танцевальные па. Невилл причёсывался, а Рон выглядел молодцом в подаренном отцом смокинге.

Странно, но о растрёпанном виде Гарри никто ничего не сказал. Рон похлопал его по плечу и ободряюще улыбнулся. Гарри равнодушно натянул мантию и присоединился к поджидавшим его Рону и Невиллу. 

Гермиона выглядела прекрасно, словно принцесса, и Рон никак не мог прекратить таращиться на неё (и её вырез). Гарри пришлось пару раз толкнуть его локтем — напомнить, чтобы смотрел ей в глаза, а не ниже. Уже в коридоре они наткнулись на Ханну и Луну. Последняя нарядилась в платье, сделанное словно бы из апельсиновой кожуры, и в волосах её тоже виднелись кусочки фруктов.

Они встретили Джинни в невероятно дорогом наряде (по слухам, он был подарком Малфоя). Она вытащила бутылку огневиски, и Гарри сделал большой глоток, а за ним и другой. Виски приятно согрело, и лёд оцепенелости и равнодушия, сковавший Гарри, немного подтаял.

Под потолком Большого Зала парили множество горящих свечей, а все двери были широко открыты. Гарри заметил Хагрида в кричащем жёлтом костюме и с волосами, связанными в хвост. 

Мимо прошёл домовой эльф с подносом, заставленным выпивкой, и Гарри тотчас подхватил два бокала шампанского, которые немедленно осушил.

МакГонагалл появлялась то там, то тут и выглядела чрезмерно взволнованной из-за покрасневших щёк и сверкающих глаз. Она словно вновь превратилась в восемнадцатилетнюю девушку, только что сдавшую выпускные экзамены и глядящую в неведомое будущее широко распахнутыми наивными глазами. За это Гарри полюбил её ещё больше.

Когда он наконец заметил Снейпа, пришлось признаться себе: да, он искал его. На Снейпе была новая мантия, его волосы выглядели чистыми и даже немного завивались — может, в честь визита Фернвуда. Тот стоял рядом, и они оба разговаривали с Трелони. Когда Гарри подошёл немного поближе, то заметил заворожённый взгляд Фернвуда, который, видимо, как раз слушал пророчества о будущем. Снейп же и не думал как-то скрывать скуку. 

Когда Гарри, чтобы лучше всё видеть, подошёл ещё немного поближе, кто-то схватил его за локоть.

— А вот и ты, Гарри! — воскликнул Слагхорн в своей обычной жизнерадостной манере и закрутил его туда-сюда, и как-то так получилось, что Гарри оказался стоящим как раз напротив Снейпа и Фернвуда. 

Гарри взял с подноса два бокала шампанского и выпил оба, один за другим, в то время как Снейп пробормотал что-то явно издевательское себе под нос и ухмыльнулся.

— О, Гарри, ты уже знаком с мистером Фернвудом? — просиял Слагхорн.

Снейп сморщился, словно почувствовал неприятный запах, и отвернулся, как если бы решил побеседовать с кем-то подошедшим сбоку — вот только там, куда он смотрел, было пусто. 

[](http://farm9.staticflickr.com/8232/8598539037_7dd0863e35_b.jpg)

— Очень рад знакомству с вами, — весьма церемонно сказал Фернвуд и протянул руку, что вызвало у Гарри ухмылку, точь-в-точь как у Снейпа. — Я никогда даже не надеялся встретиться с вами лично, мистер Поттер.

Гарри пристально смотрел на протянутую руку, пока нахмурившийся Фернвуд её не убрал.

Слагхорна явно потрясла вопиющая грубость произошедшего.

— Мистер Фернвуд прежде заседал в Визенгамоте... — начал он высоким голосом, но замолк, будто натолкнувшись на стену ненависти, который пылал сейчас Гарри. — Мальчик мой, что с тобой?

В ответ на это Гарри швырнул себе за спину пустой бокал, и тот, ударившись о каменную стену, разлетелся вдребезги. Снейп повернулся и уставился на него с недоумевающим видом.

Слагхорн обратился к Фернвуду извиняющимся тоном:

— Боюсь, мальчик всё ещё не отошёл от сдачи экзаменов. Возможно, выпил слишком много, а может и...

Фернвуд пожал плечами:

— Не стоит волноваться. Пожалуйста. Я прекрасно помню, как сдавал выпускные экзамены и как почти...

— Ну так когда будет свадьба? — спросил Гарри. Вопрос прозвучал резко и чересчур громко.

— Простите? — пробормотал Фернвуд.

— Вы уже назначили дату? — Пустым бокалом Гарри указал сначала на Снейпа, потом на Фернвуда. Те переглянулись между собой и уставились на него.

— Позвольте вас поздравить! — Гарри почти кричал. Люди стали оборачиваться на них, и это доставило ему своеобразное извращённое удовольствие. — Я знаю, что профессор может предложить, и могу только вам позавидовать. Но вы ведь наверняка и сами знаете, как клёво с ним трахаться, не так ли?

Все вокруг, включая Слагхорна, едва не задохнулись от потрясения. Фернвуд хватал ртом воздух, как рыба, выброшенная на лёд.

— Что? — только и прохрипел он. — Прошу прощения, я недо...

Рядом с Гарри вдруг появилась МакГонагалл.

— Мистер Фернвуд — деловой партнёр профессора Снейпа, — прошипела она, цепко хватая Гарри за руку. — Немедленно извинись!

Какой-то миг Гарри вправду считал, что позорно свалится в обморок. Все эти лица — шокированные, вытаращившиеся на него... Вокруг их небольшой группы сгрудилась целая толпа.

Фернвуд моргнул пару раз, затем отступил на шаг от Снейпа.

— Так вы хотите сказать, — обратился он к Гарри, — что вы и профессор?..

Гарри закрыл глаза.

— Это возмутительно, — заговорил Фернвуд, качая головой. — Учитель и...

Он снова покачал головой. 

— Думаю, нам нужно будет пересмотреть наши договорённости, Снейп, — сказал он, пятясь от того, словно от прокажённого, а затем спросил у Гарри: — Вы хотя бы совершеннолетний? 

Ответ не понадобился. Взмахнув рукой, Фернвуд сказал: 

— Неважно, я ничего больше не желаю знать! — Он повернулся и ушёл прочь.

Слагхорн выглядел потрясённым, МакГонаггл — взбешённой.

— Что ты натворил? — прошипел она. — Ты в своём уме, Гарри?

Её вопрос вырвал Гарри из оцепенения: что он наделал?

Единственным до странности безучастным к происходящему был Снейп. Его лицо превратилось в маску скуки и безразличия, только глаза будто прожигали насквозь.

Гарри обуревало множество мыслей.

Деловой партнёр. Фернвуд — всего лишь деловой партнёр Снейпа. Так их связывали только деньги? Значит, Снейп хотел оставить Хогвартс и начать своё дело?

— Я требую, чтобы ты немедленно принёс извинения профессору Снейпу! Обвинять учителя в подобном... непростительно! — сказала МакГонагалл.

Снейп шагнул вперёд.

— Минерва, — сказал он мягко. — Есть кое-что, что я должен тебе...

— Прошу прощения! — выпалил Гарри, обрывая Снейпа прежде, чем тот успел уничтожить свою репутацию. — Не знаю, что на меня нашло. Я... я слишком много выпил.

Прежде чем МакГонагалл, Слагхорн или Снейп успели что-то сказать, Гарри продолжил:

— Вы должны знать, что я... я влюблён в профессора Снейпа.

Вокруг грянул смех. Все посчитали, что он пошутил.

Гарри закрутил головой, вглядываясь в смеющиеся лица. К счастью, нашлись и те, кто не смеялся — Невилл и Луна, Гермиона и Рон.

— Я... я люблю профессора Снейпа, — повторил он, едва не скрипя зубами, — но он никогда не поощрял меня... никогда не отвечал...

Снова раздались смешки, но они быстро стихли — все увидели, что Гарри говорит серьёзно.

— А когда я увидел сегодня профессора Снейпа с Фернвудом, которого представили как его партнёра... я сорвался.

— Даже вы не могли не знать, что я вынуждена была бы немедленно уволить профессора Снейпа и исключить вас, если бы всё случилось согласно вашим желаниям. — МакГонагалл неверяще покачала головой. — Не знаю, где вы находились все последние годы, но интимные отношения между преподавателями и учениками в Хогвартсе строжайше запрещены. 

Гарри пожал плечами. Он чувствовал себя ужасно. Несмотря на его признание, все вокруг смотрели на Снейпа с осуждением, как на совратителя малолетних.

— Мне так... так жаль, — сказал он снова. — Я немедленно напишу Фернвуду и разъясню ему всё!

Он вёл себя как глупый ребёнок, наговорил отвратительнейших вещей про себя — и про Снейпа. Сам всё разрушил.

Перед всей этой историей с Фернвудом Снейп стал относиться к нему мягче — но сейчас, это же ясно, ни за что не позволит приблизиться к себе снова.

Полностью опустошённый, Гарри повернулся и пошёл к выходу из зала. Уже в холле, у подножия лестниц, он услышал, как оркестр вновь заиграл и шум голосов стал намного громче. Несомненно, это все обсуждали его ужасное поведение. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что происшедшее не слишком повредит репутации Снейпа.

Внезапно кто-то схватил Гарри за руку.

Снейп! Похоже, он решил его проклясть. 

— Отработка, Поттер, — сказал Снейп. — Завтра, в восемь утра. И советую вам ещё до прихода ко мне воспользоваться протрезвляющим зельем.

Застывший столбом Гарри никак не мог поверить, что на самом деле это услышал.

— Отработка...— повторил он, будто эхо. — Правда?

Снейп ухмыльнулся:

— Вы повредились рассудком? Я же сказал. И не вздумайте опоздать!

Гарри закивал, словно дурачок.

— Да, профессор. Я приду, — сказал он, но размашисто шагающий Снейп был уже далеко.

 

* * *

Гарри встал в шесть утра и, стараясь никого не побеспокоить, прокрался в ванную. Там он без спроса взял дорогое мыло Дина и едва ли не час провёл в душе, дважды вымыл волосы и даже отполировал очки. Перевозбуждённый, он подрочил только для того, чтобы избавиться от лишнего напряжения.

Он предполагал, что сексом со Снейпом ему заниматься не придётся — тот наверняка вызвал его для серьёзного разговора. Но голову стоило сохранить ясной, а у Гарри вставало только от того, что Снейп находился с ним рядом.

Истомившись от нетерпения, Гарри вышел из общей гостиной уже в семь тридцать и, когда шёл по замку, всерьёз подумывал подрочить ещё раз, спрятавшись за одной из статуй.

Без десяти минут восемь Гарри уже стоял под дверью кабинета Снейпа. Сердце колотилось в груди, а в голове билось: «Пожалуйста, пусть только он меня не убьёт». Наконец Гарри собрался с духом и постучал.

Он даже не успел опустить руку, как дверь распахнулась. Снейп оглядел его сверху вниз и обратно, затем повернулся и прошёл к столу. 

Гарри последовал за ним и остановился напротив, думая, что если хочет исправить всё, унижения не избежать.

— Профессор Снейп, — начал он, глядя в пол, — я пришёл, чтобы попросить прощения за моё вчерашнее поведение. Я навредил вашей репутации и деловым соглашениям. Я... я не знаю, что на меня нашло.

Выражение лица Снейпа осталось непроницаемым.

— Не знаешь?.. — повторил он тихо.

Гарри сглотнул.

— Я...

— Да? — Глаза Снейпа сверкнули.

— Я приревновал, — прошептал Гарри. 

Он смотрел вниз, не отваживаясь поднять глаза на Снейпа, как вдруг с ужасом понял, что плачет. Крупная капля шлёпнулась на пол.

— Я обещаю, что напишу Фернвуду и объясню всё, — торопливо заговорил он. — Уверен, он всё поймёт.

— Более чем сомневаюсь в его желании понимать.

— Я сделаю всё, что вы мне скажете. Я напишу ему то, что вы захотите, чтобы я написал. Клянусь!

Снейп ничего не сказал, но наклонил голову и уставился на него, словно бы потешаясь.

Гарри чуть умом не повредился, лихорадочно соображая, что ещё сказать, что ещё предложить. 

— Если вам нужны деньги... У меня они есть! — выпалил он. — Если Фернвуд всего лишь собирался вложить деньги в ваше дело, то он вам не нужен. Я смогу дать вам не меньше!

— Думаешь, что сможешь купить прощение? — спросил Снейп. — Думаешь, сможешь купить меня?

— Нет! Я только говорю, что сделаю всё — всё, что вы захотите!

Взгляд Снейпа стал задумчивым.

Он смотрел на Гарри пристально, изучающе, словно на один из ингредиентов в аптекарской лавке на Диагон-алее. Что он мог видеть? Гарри знал, что: тощего подростка в очках, с по-детски гладкой кожей, растрёпанными волосами, красными щеками — ещё не мужчину и совсем не красавчика.

Быть удобным и безотказным — вот в чём состоял его единственный шанс. И он его упустил. 

Когда Снейп так ничего и не сказал, Гарри поднял голову:

— Если хотите, я поклянусь всегда носить мантию-невидимку.

Он не знал, что подтолкнуло его это сказать.

Нет, неправда. Он знал.

Это выглядело таким жалким, таким неправильным, таким больным... но он нуждался в Снейпе. Всем своим существом он тянулся к Снейпу, жаждал смотреть на него, касаться его, слушать его голос. Он был готов на что угодно, лишь бы быть с ним снова: хоть одну ночь, хоть час, хоть минуту. Гордость — это такая ерунда. Кого он обманывал? Он хотел Снейпа. И был готов сделать всё, что угодно, чтобы быть с ним.

Ожидая ответа, он прикусил щеку изнутри.

Снейп свёл вместе брови, но и только. Шло время, но он молчал.

— Я... наверное, я пойду, — наконец сказал Гарри. Он едва мог говорить.

— Ты, — прошептал Снейп сипло, словно ему было больно.

Тонкие длинные пальцы впились Гарри в плечи.

— Ты, — повторил Снейп обвиняющим тоном. — Ты же совсем... мальчишка.

Он медленно приблизился и обеими ладонями коснулся лица Гарри, потом долго смотрел на него, словно изучая. Большим пальцем он разгладил брови, провёл по тонкой коже век, даже дотронулся до ресниц. Осознание, какими холодными вновь стали его руки, принесло Гарри боль.

Снейп трогал его лицо, будто слепец; исследовал каждую черту, каждую линию. Почти с благоговением он провёл подушечками пальцев по прямому носу, острым скулам и подбородку и, наконец, указательным пальцем коснулся губ.

Без раздумий Гарри приоткрыл рот и поцеловал этот палец, и потянул его в себя... Снейп закрыл глаза.

— Той ночью, когда ты пришёл ко мне впервые, — прошептал он, — я умирал от холода. Укус Нагини изменил мою магию, и мне не удавалось сохранить тепло тела. Я использовал согревающие чары и зелья, которые не давали мне свободно двигаться. Поппи... мадам Помфри посоветовала мне новый способ лечения.

Снейп замолчал. Гарри смотрел на него во все глаза, но ничего не сказал.

— Мадам Помфри предложила мне зелье, приём которого дал бы больший эффект, если бы я выпил его, а затем... занялся сексом. Сексуальная магия — мощное средство. Оно помогло. Я пил зелье каждый вечер, а потом... делал что мог. Результата хватало на ночь.

— Но зелье проявило бы себя лучше, если бы секс был с кем-то ещё? — спросил Гарри.

Снейп кивнул.

— Той ночью ты коснулся меня, и я почувствовал разницу — словно небо и земля. Я не устоял. Я был слишком слаб и безволен, чтобы отказаться. — Казалось, его это злит до ужаса, ввергает в отчаяние.

— Я думал, что вы... ненавидите меня, — медленно сказал Гарри. — Думал, что вы не хотите помнить обо мне. Ну или что вы представляете кого-то другого, кого-то получше меня.

Снейп покачал головой.

— Я сказал себе, что раз тебя не вижу, то ничего плохого не делаю.

Он помолчал.

— Я совратил ученика, только-только достигшего совершеннолетия. 

— Но я хотел этого! — запротестовал Гарри.

— А я в твоём возрасте хотел быть Пожирателем Смерти, — огрызнулся Снейп. — Обычное дело для подростка — желать получить то, что неразумно и вредно.

На это Гарри не мог возразить.

Он поцеловал Снейпа в сомкнутые губы, и тот — после недолгих сомнений — открылся, позволил себя целовать. Гарри ласкал его язык, наслаждался вкусом и находил его идеальным. Поцелуй был тем, чего Гарри так долго желал. Ведь за всё время, проведённое вместе, они ни разу не целовались.

Если бы он умер в это мгновение, то умер бы счастливым.

Желание росло: жар охватывал и пах, и живот, и грудь, колени подгибались. Когда они не выдержали, Снейп — как и Гарри — опустился на пол, и его чёрная просторная мантия облаком осела вокруг них, так что показалось, будто они вместе утонули в водах Чёрного озера.

Гарри не знал, чего сейчас желает больше всего. 

— Я хочу познать тебя. И хочу, чтобы ты познал меня, — сказал он прямо в губы Снейпа, и тот, вместо ответа, прижал его к себе крепче. 

Находясь на седьмом небе от счастья, Гарри вдохнул запах Снейпа, зарылся носом между шеей и ухом и попробовал кожу на вкус. Сначала Снейп утробно заворчал, затем подвинулся навстречу и притянул Гарри в объятия, колющиеся грубой шерстяной тканью.

Он принялся поглаживать соски Гарри прямо через рубашку, затем скользнул одной рукой под неё, а другой — ниже, чтобы расстёгнуть ему брюки. 

Гарри пытался справиться со сдавившим грудь чувством. Он уже давно похоронил мысль о том, что они ещё будут близки... и вот, это происходит прямо сейчас. От одной мысли его сердце готово было лопнуть от счастья.

Снейп осторожно опустил его на пол. Гарри стянул через голову рубашку, поколебавшись, снял брюки, трусы и ботинки. Было так странно лежать полностью голым на каменном полу, прикрытом только полами мантии, в то время как Снейп по-прежнему застёгнут на все пуговицы.

В глазах Снейпа горело желание с примесью замешательства и смятения. Неспособный устоять перед этим взглядом, Гарри протянул руку и коснулся его лица. Снейп почти сразу опустил ресницы.

Где-то между той минутой, когда Гарри вошёл в подземелья, и тем мигом, когда он поцеловал Снейпа, мальчишка, которым он был, резко повзрослел. Всё, что ему нужно было — знать, что Снейп к нему небезразличен. А он небезразличен — иначе не было бы этой своеобразной, странной и даже пугающей заботы.

— Всё хорошо, — прошептал Гарри. — Ты замёрз. Дай, я согрею тебя.

Снейп коротко качнул головой.

— Это всё так неправильно, — ответил он едва слышно. Ненависть в его голосе — ненависть, которую он питал к себе самому — рвала сердце Гарри. 

Гарри поцеловал его снова. Ничто, что он мог бы сказать, не могло облегчить муки совести этого человека. Уж слишком много между ними скопилось взаимных обид, оскорблений и боли. Всё, что Гарри мог сделать для него — это заставить забыть о прошлом, с головой погрузившись в здесь и сейчас.

— Возможно, и так, — сказал он, не видя даже проблеска в тёмных глазах Снейпа. — Может, ты прав, и всё это — ошибка, но разве нам беспокоиться о каких-то ошибках? Мы оба почти умерли. Мы оба отдали жизни ради благополучия этого мира. Не пора ли ему заплатить, дав нам хотя бы немного покоя?

Снейп резко выдохнул, его верхняя губа дёрнулась, и Гарри понял, что видит — улыбку.

— Ты нравишься мне, — сказал Снейп, — потому что ты красивый и юный. Возможно, ты нравишься мне, потому что я вижу в тебе того, кем мог бы быть. Вот только я никогда не был красивым. Не как ты. Возможно, я хочу тебя, потому что завидую твоей молодости. Весьма вероятно. Возможно, я только использую тебя. А может, я жажду только тепла, которое твоя магия даёт мне. И может быть, я — отчаявшийся старик, способный желать только юных мальчиков. Я должен бы знать, но я не знаю.

— А может, я нравлюсь тебе, потому что я — хороший парень, — сказал Гарри. 

Он потянулся к Снейпу, а тот потянулся к нему, ласкаясь лицом о ладонь, будто кот. Колючим лицом — такое приятное ощущение.

— Возможно, я нравлюсь тебе, потому что я — унылый недоросль, который любит импозантных мужчин? — Гарри улыбнулся.

Надежда воспрянула, когда губы Снейпа дрогнули. Взяв его за руку, Гарри произнёс согревающее заклинание. Мерцающая и золотистая, будто мёд, светящаяся лента появилась из его пальцев и начала расти, становясь всё длинней. Она зависла между их телами, а затем с осторожностью обернулась вокруг Снейпа.

Тот ахнул.

— Позволь мне согреть тебя, — попросил Гарри снова.

Тёплый золотистый свет теперь окутывал их обоих. 

— Ты даже не пытался узнать меня лучше. Говори со мной. Смотри на меня. Проводи со мной время. И потом уже решай, какой я есть.

Снейп наклонился и поцеловал Гарри.

Гарри взял его за руку и потянул вниз, к своему члену. Дыхание Снейпа сбилось, когда он, наклонившись ещё ниже, обхватил член Гарри губами.

— О! — У Гарри закатились глаза. Ощущения были невероятными. И этот язык... 

Без предупреждения Снейп принялся сосать всерьёз. Гарри едва мог сдержать себя, чтобы не слишком сильно толкаться бёдрами вверх. Ему пришлось ухватиться за полы мантии, чтобы не тянуться к волосам и не пытаться заставить Снейпа принять в себя член на всю длину. Он развёл ноги шире, и Снейп, словно прочитав его мысли, стал брать его глубже — куда горячее, ещё теснее и более влажно.

Гарри почувствовал ещё какое-то движение и не сразу, но всё-таки смог поднять затуманенную удовольствием голову. Снейп тоже разделся. Свою рубашку он смял в комок и подтолкнул Гарри под голову. А Гарри дотянулся до волшебной палочки и наложил ещё одно согревающее заклинание. 

Тепло разлилось по ним обоим — и Снейп выгнулся, а его голова запрокинулась. 

Он приподнялся, затем сел на корточки над животом Гарри и, опираясь руками о колени, медленно опустился на стоящий член. Всё вместе — и теснота тела, и невыносимое возбуждение, и горящий взгляд Снейпа — едва не лишили Гарри рассудка.

Как хорошо!

— Как же хорошо, — бормотал он, пока его руки, будто обретшие собственную волю, вынуждали Снейпа опуститься на член и принять его в себя глубже.

Снейп весь взмок, его кожа влажно блестела. Он и обычно выглядел не лучшим образом, а сейчас так и подавно — буквально ужасал своим видом, особенно тем, как бешено сокращались вены на его висках. Его член — толстый, тяжёлый и багровый — указывал прямо на Гарри. На головке выделилась капля смазки. 

Пока мышцы не привыкли и не расслабились, Снейп не двигался. Затем он приподнялся.

Гарри задохнулся, отчаянно хватая ртом воздух. Он был на грани того, чтобы кончить. И не существовало ни одного шанса отсрочить оргазм. С каждым мастерским, выбивающим дух движением Снейпа, Гарри возносило всё выше, несло всё ближе, и как бы он ни боролся и ни сопротивлялся, он не мог продолжать эту сладостную войну. Словно какой-то расчувствовавшийся придурок, он желал одного — кончить вместе со Снейпом.

С Северусом. 

Разделить с ним этот момент, когда они здесь, лицом к лицу, и больше нет никакого притворства.

Гарри подавался навстречу, стараясь толкать бёдра так резко и правильно, как только мог из не слишком удобной позиции снизу, но его усилий, похоже, было достаточно. Северус шипел и стонал от откровенного, будто животного, удовольствия. Гарри взялся за его член и принялся работать рукой, наслаждаясь ощущением тяжести, тепла и дрожи. Тот был уже скользким, но когда Гарри начал сжимать и гладить тёмный, почти фиолетовый ствол, то смазка потекла снова.

Северус замер, его рот широко открылся, а тело словно застыло. В тот же миг Гарри чувствовал, как мышцы сжимаются вокруг его члена, как они сокращаются и дрожат. Северус кончал. Гарри успел это осознать, но прежде чем понимание превратилось в слова, почувствовал, как содрогается сам. Член Северуса дёрнулся и выстрелил горячими белыми струйками, первая из которых попала Гарри прямо в лицо. Он открыл рот, жадно ловя другие капли.

Казалось, это будет длиться вечно. Северуса трясло, его рот был открыт в безмолвном крике, а Гарри всё кончал и кончал, крепко удерживая за бёдра и не позволяя освободиться. 

Наконец его руки ослабели, вся сила, казалось, ушла, и тяжело дышащий, будто лишившийся костей Северус соскользнул с него на пол.

Гарри наложил смягчающие чары, затем — согревающие, прежде чем всем телом прижаться к Северусу. Теперь он мог не отказывать себе в прикосновениях. Руки, нежная кожа на сгибе локтей, худая грудь, тёмные соски... Гарри целовал влажное белое плечо, гладил мягкий живот.

— Поделишься со мной своей постелью? — спросил он.

Северус около минуты ничего не говорил, но в конце концов коротко кивнул, глядя в сторону.

— Если не хочешь, то я пойму, — сказал Гарри.

Северус нетерпеливо фыркнул и поднялся. Он протянул Гарри руку и помог встать, а затем повёл его через коридор, мимо гостиной, в свою спальню.

__  
Конец.  



End file.
